Dark blood chronicles: Searching
by masterlokiseverus159
Summary: When the war has finally been won, Harry dreams of what he would do to talk to those lost. To his surprise, he soon discovers Albus and Severus seem to be alive and are much closer than he thinks. But even now there are still threats lurking and Harry must work out a way to stop the threats before they reach him. NO SLASH, If you like Snape, Dumbledore and Harry, read. Please R
1. First appearance,new beginning

**Dark blood -First appearances, New beginnings**

* * *

Helllllllllllllooooo everyone out there:) Ok so starting a new story here because I had this complex and yet interesting idea for Harry Potter and wanted to write it to see how it turned out (going through a Severus phase:).

Tell me what you think. Should I carry it on (or not)? More importantly do you like it? Your opinions matter and I would love to hear them so please leave them in a review (you guys know how this works). I do want to get better at this and the only way is if I have all of you so tell me what you think;)

Thank you!

Oh yeah-The chapters **will get longer**!

* * *

He opened his dark eyes and stared. He was in the shack from before only this time it was vacant and filled with an old, rusty yet familiar kind of smell. He decided it wasn't very pleasant.

Severus Snape lay there silently taking in the sights around him. He was awake which was unexpected. He tried to move his bruised limbs but couldn't because he kept slipping on the blood surrounding him. _Oh so that's what the smell is. _It soon occurred to him that he was alone, unable to move and lying in a pool of his own foul blood. He closed his eyes.

"Why on earth am I here?"

All of a sudden the door to the shack burst open and a strange figure in grey strode in. It looked strangely familiar to Severus but he couldn't be sure if it was a friend or foe. Not that it mattered. He couldn't defend himself anyway. The figure came closer until he towered over Snape. If this mysterious man wanted to he could easily kill him in just one spell. Yet he didn't have any weapons or anything, not even a wand. So not a death eater who had come to finish him off then.

While Severus sat there contemplating the various possibilities he missed the movement about him and how the man was now sitting beside him and observing him. Caught out of his daydream Severus turned his head, despite the agony to see who would stare at him so. He still couldn't tell but there was _something_ familiar about him. Before Snape could say anything however, the figure placed one of his hands under Severus' back and pulled him close to his chest. Severus was shocked. _Who!? Who would even...!?_

"Wh-what...do...you want...with me?" He tried to hiss but it came out more as a raspy kind of sound. Well if he had wanted to seem menacing that approach was now out the window.

"Hold still child. You are badly injured and in need of assistance."

Severus' obsidian eyes widened. _No! It can't be! I am pretty sure I..._

The figure put his other hand underneath his knees and slowly picked him up from the horrid floor. This didn't make any sense. He looked up to face his old friend.

"A-Albus!? Is...is it really...you?"

The old headmaster smiled.

"It has been a while hasn't it? Oh yes, and would you care for a lemon drop, Severus?"

* * *

The hospital wing was packed with the injured from the battle and the number of people that kept coming in didn't seem to be letting up at all. Harry sighed. He had hoped everything would return to normal and everyone would finally relax now that Voldemort was gone but seeing the aftermath only served to make it worse. There had been too many lives lost. Oh, far too many. It had started with Sirius but only seemed to extend farther. Harry had found that difficult but when Dumbledore passed on he felt crushed. He had had no one to turn to-it had been lonely. Then there was Snape. Oh how wrong had he been in judging his old professor. Severus had always been fighting for them and after finding out everything about him through his memories it just didn't seem fair that he had to die in such a horrendous way. Even now people suspected him but that was beyond Harry and he couldn't understand it. He owed the ex-headmaster a proper funeral at least. Everyone else had gotten one so why not Snape. Having made his decision, Harry stood up and walked out of the hospital wing and headed for professor McGonagall.

Harry pushed open the door and peeped inside to see the headmistress sitting at her desk looking quite sad indeed.

"Professor? Is this a bad time?"

"Oh Harry, of course not. Do come in and have a seat"

He did so while taking in his surroundings. All portraits of the previous headmasters were smiling with the exception of Dumbledore and Snape. It was strange because they just stared ahead. They looked like plain old portraits. Non-magical ones.

"Yes they have been silent since we returned to this room after the war. It worries me as I would have hoped..." Tears welled in Minerva's eyes as she stared at the two portraits in turn.

"Oh Harry, I miss them dearly. I feel so bad especially where Severus is concerned. I wish I could just talk to him again. If only something could be done"

"Well that was kind of why I came here. Sev-Professor Snape never actually received a proper funeral."

"That is true. We should arrange that at least and we owe it to him. I will organise a time where me and a few others will retrieve the body."

"Professor I want to go too"

"Are you sure Harry? You may not wish to see him like that again"

"I was there when he died. I want to make sure he is treated with respect right up to his funeral."

"I suppose then if you're sure..."

"Thank you professor." He was relieved to have had the chance to discuss this as he had wanted to do so for a while now. He stood up and walked to the door. Before he stepped out he turned one last time to look at the portraits. They just stared ahead instead of bantering as they were supposed to. If Harry was honest it did not seem very normal at all.

Onwards:)


	2. Endless questions, are you alive?

**Chapter 2-Endless questions, are you really alive?**

* * *

And there we go:) Once again please review as it helps me know what you think and what you're after! Suggestions are also greatly appreciated and thankyou to those that reviewed. I do like to know people are reading this and your support is vital;) It is because of you guys that I continue so thankyou:)

For the next chapter;

Will Harry discover Snape's missing body? Will Dumbledore answer Severus' questions? And will they go back to Hogwarts?

Stay tuned and all will be revealed...:)

* * *

After having found Severus still alive, Albus could finally relax a little. He had known of Nagini's attack and how she had managed to poison Severus and was afraid he wouldn't make it to the shack in time. When he had found Severus, he (Snape) was incredibly weak and disoriented. It was toubling. He had to get him out of their and healed as soon as possible. Thankfully, Albus knew of a small hut nearby which was secret to all except those who knew of it's existance so he would take Severus there, that is if he would allow it.

"A-Albus!?Is...is it really...you?" Snape's expression despite the growing patches of red around his neck and body was quite amusing. Albus couldn't help but smile and offer a lemon drop.

"But...How can you even be here? I...I...killed you didn't I? Does this mean I'm dead?"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. I will explain all when you are in better condition. Right now however is a bad time since you are bleeding far too much for my liking and your system is filled with poison"

With that said, Albus carried Severus up (with the help of a levitation spell) and began to walk through the door happily...that is until Severus began to complain.

"I am perfectly capable of walking by MYSELF Albus! I don't need you to carry me"

"Clearly. Now if you just keep quiet, I will put you down soon enough." The old headmaster knew however of the younger man's stubborn nature that would obviously get in the way.

"Put me down Headmaster. Or I swear I will take my wand out and curse you myself!" Severus fixed Dumbledore with an icy glare.

"Firstly I am not the Headmaster. That is you, my boy. And second, if I conceed to putting you down, then I will no doubt have to catch you from falling again sometime or the other. You are far too weak to even move so-Oh don't look at me like that! You know it's true."

Snape as a responce, merely scowled and continued to glare for five minutes before finally allowing exhaustion to take over and passed out. Dumbledore smiled with relief at this, since it meant he could take him to the hut with greater ease.

* * *

Harry put on his coat and ran to the office to meet with professor Mcgonigal and the others who would soon embark with him to retrieve the ex-headmaster's body from the shreiking shack. Though it meant more people would be involved, Harry couldn't help but feel glad that there were others that appreciated Severus' time as a spy. Of course that wasn't the reason why they were going. It was to repay the man for all he had done. He had done alot.

When he arrived at the Headmistress' office he found himself being greeted by Arther Weasley, Minerva and Hagrid along with Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione! What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be at home with your families or something"

Hermione and Ron smiled sadly and shook their heads "We were there when he died too Harry. We wanted to pay our respects and also thought it might be good for you if you had someone to be there with you when you saw his body. Even Ron feels bad"

"Yeah well...I guess the bat of the dungeons wasn't so bad..." Ron suddenly looked away from the shocked stare Harry was giving.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that"

Minerva coughed slightly. "Well that is all to be said, I think we should be heading off" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go to professor Snape"

* * *

Snape blinked a few times before finally beginning to see clearly. His body felt achy and a dull throbbing could be felt from his neck. He had been stripped of his shirt and it had been replaced with bandages going across pale chest. The bleeding from most bite marks had stopped though despite the pain and all in all, it was clear someone had been trying to heal him. He turned his dark eyes to search the area. He was in a maroon coloured room with a fire place alight in front of him being the only light source. He himself had been placed on a dull green coloured couch which was the same colour as the other two matching chairs near him. Albus was no where to be seen. _Albus!_

"Don't worry my boy! I am just in the kitchen!" A shout came from the door behind him.

_So it was true then_, thought Severus. Albus was alive-and so was he for that matter. But how was that even possible? Was he even meant to be here? Actually where was he?

"Where are we exactly? What is this cabin place?" Dumbledore entered carrying some biscuits and two mugs filled with green tea, with a huge grin on his face.

"It's good to see you're awake, you gave me quite a scare there. I didn't realise how many times that disgusting snake had bitten you and for a good while, you continued to bleed out" Snape internally flinched at the mention of Nagini and scowled.

"You didn't answer my question Albus. Where are we?" It was clear Severus was starting to get his old much loved sarcasm back. Albus' smile broadened. Snape was recovering then.

"We, Severus are in a cabin hut not too far from the shrieking shack or castle. Just someplace in the forbidden forest."

"FOREST! Albus you mean you carried me out of that shack and into the forbidden forest!? What if something had happened and you were spotted!? What then!?"

"Calm down and listen. This hut is enchanted and can only be found by those who know it exists. Namely me and you now."

Snape just glared at the older man before turning away to observe his surroundings in more depth. He felt strangely detatched from everything, even the pain. It was like that even more his emotions. Right now Severus didn't know what he was feeling, but he wanted answers nonetheless.

"So...How are you alive, headmaster?"

* * *

Let me know:)


	3. Answers that bring more questions

**Dark blood- Answers that bring more questions**

* * *

Ok so I haven't updated in a long time but life just seemed to get in the way. However I have thought this through now and I am ready to get into it again. Thank you all for your patience.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I personally enjoyed doing it though I do know that it may seem a bit long winded but I did try to make it as simple as possible to understand. If you have any questions please ask in a review. And even you dont then please review Anyway because I do want to know what you think.

thankyou and on to the next chapter...:)

* * *

The entrance to the shack was exactly the same as it had been before but now Harry's friends stood by him. He took a deep breath and was about to push the door open when Hermione stepped forward and stopped him.

"Harry wait. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to see him like this again?"

Harry sighed. He had asked himself that question a lot during the past few days and had come to the conclusion that whether he did or didn't, he had to. He had no choice because everything Snape had done was worth so much to him that he needed to at least perform the mans last rites and couldn't let any appearances change that.

"Hermione...it's ok. I want to be able to do this for him. It's the only way I can truly accept what has happened"

Hermione stepped back and the others silently nodded their approval. Harry also nodded and opened the door and stepped in. And he just stared.

This is not how it should be.

He...was right there before.

Oh no. Where the hell is he?

"Guys maybe you should come see this"

"Are you alright mate? What's wro-!" Ron stopped talking and slowly crept next to Harry. He had also noticed and had had the same reaction as Harry.

The area where snape had been was obvious-there was a damp area of blood which was an outline of where he once lay and the stench was overpowering. But the professor was no where to be seen.

"No... I don't...I don't understand" Minerva said as she stood next to Harry and Ron. The whole group entered and stood next to Harry, shocked by the revelation that had occurred. While it was clear Snape had been here before, he certainly wasn't now and now they had absolutely no idea where he could be.

"The ministry...the ministry could have him" Minerva's face was soon traced with lines of tears just as Hagrid's and Hermione's were.

"No that is unlikely-the ministry would have informed me earlier since he is still being searched for" Arthur stated clearly though his voice was laced with pain.

"Harry...are you ok, mate" Ron placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. However Harry seemed oblivious. He refused to accept any of this.

"No! We will find him! He can't have disappeared-he must be around here!" Having addressed the others Harry turned and began to look around. The others followed suit though the tension in the air was high.

* * *

"So...how is it that you are alive Albus?"

"My Severus, I never did quite realise or appreciate how having a bezoar in hand could be so useful"

"What are you talking about?" Severus scowled. The old wizard was strange but it wasn't like he was deaf or insane (though one could easily make that mistake)

"That bezoar combined with what little healing magic I know was enough to save your life Severus"

"That wasn't the question Albus" Severus deadpanned.

The older wizard sighed. This certainly wasn't going to be easy.

"Severus, you seem to be doing a lot better, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine now can you please answer my question"

"No child"

"What...why?"

"No"

"Tell me"

" No"

"But you must"

"No"

"But Headmaster I need to know!"

"I Said No Severus!"

Snape stopped. Albus rarely took that tone of voice with him and the reason was either one or the other. His mentor was angry with him. Or his mentor was afraid of something.

"Is something the matter headmaster? Is there something wrong?"

Dumbledore stood up and turned to face the fireplace, his back facing Severus.

"There is? Tell me-perhaps I can be of use to you?"

Albus internally cringed at the word "use". Severus was not a thing to be used and it angered him slightly the way his would-be son talked about himself. That was how Voldemort was- demanding that people live to serve him, be of use to him. It was repulsive in many ways, how you were punished for not being useful enough.

"Severus I wouldn't use you"

"But there is something wrong so maybe I can help!"

"No child" he whispered. There was an awkward silence between them before Severus finally spoke.

"Albus...please. Please don't hide something from me now, not when the war had ended and secrecy is no longer needed"

There was no way to ignore that kind of plea. It was true secrecy was no longer needed, but old habits died hard. Still the younger wizard deserved answers. But there was no guarantee that he would like it.

"Severus you may not be able to accept what I have to say"

"I doubt it headmaster there is a serious unlikelihood that I would disapprove of anything you do, no matter how insane or inappropriate"

Albus smirked. Typical Severus. Only he would trust him so much. Well here goes.

"Voldemort wasn't the only one with a horcrux"

"...Albus you don't actually mean..."

"I mean every word I say child"

"But the things you have to do to be able to have one-"

"Are not things I have had to do fortunately. But I did once discover a way to harness part of ones soul and latch it onto something else in order to preserve ones life later. That was a long time ago, however upon news of my impending death by the curse in my hand I decided to look into it and see if I could harness this power once again"

"But...how exactly is that possible?" He knew that Albus was a powerful wizard but this...

"Old magic Severus. Not dark magic but old magic since dark and light are derived from old magic. The use of old magic allowed me to create a horcrux but replicate the part of my soul that was used to make the horcrux."

"I don't understand"

"Imagine this. If you create a normal horcrux you extract a part of yourself that would result in you losing a good part of yourself. So you become more partial to darkness and this is creating a horcrux using a means of dark magic. But if you use old magic, the moment you extract part of your soul, it is immediately replaced by the same good part you lost because upon extraction you duplicate that part of your soul instead of straight away latching the soul onto something else. You see, that way you are still within the side of the light."

"...that is quite impressive"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled brightly as he turned and sat down, facing Snape again. He had been worried that Severus would resent him for creating a horcrux like Voldemort, but was relieved to find Severus had listened to him and understood.

"So who aided you in your revival?"

"Family, child. It was family that helped me through and through"

"But if you were alive, then what about the body and everything else? And why did you have to supposedly remain dead? Wouldn't it have been easier that way for Harry to see the memories?"

"Most things were merely a case of complicated charms and spells specific to the user and locked in place. But I had to remain dead because otherwise things wouldn't have gone according to plan. Harry needed to see your memories and had I been alive you would never have gotten the position of headmaster which eventually allowed you to give Harry those memories. That, and various other things. I do hope you forgive me Severus for putting you through that. I did however watch you and I must say, my boy I cannot believe the way you have turned out"

Severus looked down avoiding the eyes of his mentor." I'm...sorry. I know I should have protected the students better and should have done more. I'm so sor-"

Albus quickly put a finger on Severus' lips. "Hush child. I wasn't referring to anything like that. What I meant was that you did more for everyone than I could ever do. Severus, for the past seven years you have been protecting too many people. The order, the students, the teachers, even me have been protected by you in some way or the other especially Harry. What you have done for the boy is something no one could ever do. You are truly the bravest man we have ever met. But enough is enough. It is our turn to protect you now, for you have done more than enough"

Severus turned to stare at the suddenly interesting ceiling, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, while Albus watched him comfortably. The silence lingered for a few minutes before the potions master yawned quietly and caught Albus' amused expression.

"I think perhaps I have pushed you too much. You should rest for now and tomorrow we will decide on our plan of action. Merlin knows how much rest you've been getting these past few weeks"

* * *

TBC;)


	4. Missing body and future plans

**Dark blood- Missing body and future plans  **

* * *

So we finish chapter four-Did you like it? Please, please, PLEASE leave a review with your thoughts-I want to know what you think of this chapter and where you think this is going. Your support and comments are always appreciated:)

Thank you once again-I don't want to give away too much but I think things are going to get very interesting for all people involved here.

* * *

It was almost surreal, the way everyone looked for traces of the body. It was eventually decided however, that the body was no longer in the vicinity and had been removed by an external party. Now the same group who had searched for the professor, stood before each other in the headmistress' office trying to decide on what could have happened.

"I doubt the ministry's involved otherwise they would have told me"

"He-he was supposed to be there"

"Where could e' ave possibly gone off too?"

Arther, Minerva and Hagrid continued to talk but the focus of Hermione and Ron was only on Harry. "Harry mate...I'm so sorry"

"...its ok. I'm fine"

"Harry please don't worry. We will find out what's happened to him-I'm certain" Hermione tried, however even she seemed disheartened.

Harry just stood there and nodded, silently contemplating what he was going to do now. There was a clear look of defeat however, in his emerald eyes.

"Guys...I would really appreciate some sleep. I think we should all just head to our dorms and think about this tomorrow"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded. After telling the three adults, the trio of Gryffindors went to their dorms.

* * *

Severus woke up to the bright light shining through the ceiling window he had only just noticed. He sighed, and blinked a few times before attempting to sit up and move around. He only managed to walk half the distance of the couch and kitchen when the room started to spin. He blinked a couple of times but black spots started to appear. _Oh no, damn it_. Just as he was about to fall back in a dead faint, two hands scooped him up quickly and carried him to the couch where his limp body was placed.

"Severus you shouldn't try and get up yet." The older wizard scolded as the younger wizard's glazed eyes looked at him.

"You need to stop that Albus" Severus muttered weakly.

"Stop what?"

"The...this lifting up thing! You don't need to carry me! I am perfectly fine!"

"Clearly, which is why you nearly fainted just now?" The twinkle in his blue eyes was there but there was a serious expression on his face. Severus looked up at him, clearly annoyed.

"I didn't nearly faint. That is an exaggeration"

"Suit yourself Severus. But you are not moving until I decide when you are better"

Severus sighed again but it was more resigned. Albus smiled and took a seat on a nearby chair he had conjured.

"So what is the plan now, headmaster?"

"Well that depends on what you wish to do, my boy. Did you have something in mind?"

That was something he had never considered. The possibility that he would survive the war just never came up in his mind. He had always assumed he wouldn't survive, if not because the dark lord would discover his position as a spy, then because of the number of crucios and the amount of torture his body had had to endure. Actually it was a miracle he was here right now since the probability of any of this happening was practically zero. His silent contemplation was disturbed by his mentor's voice.

"Severus? Severus, child are you alright?"

"Hmmmm... yes I am fine"

Albus glanced at him, then quickly waved his hand and two filled teacups landed in his hands. He handed one to Severus and ordered him to have a drink.

"Severus, what were you thinking about just now?" He asked with a sip of his tea.

"Its just that I never considered the idea that I would live through the war. I always thought..." he trailed off and turned to look at Albus, a painful expression on his face.

"That you would never survive as Voldemort would discover your allegiance to me" The headmaster finished for him, staring deeply at the potion master.

"Yes...Honestly speaking I have no plans for the future. What about you? What are you going to do now? What have you been doing?"

"I stayed with family Severus. However I know for a fact that you have none therefore I will stay with you. I have been waiting a long time to see you again but I had hoped you would have some plans for us to follow. I had hoped I would just...ah what do muggles say...'Tag along' to whatever it was you were planning to do" _Ok maybe not entirely true-I may have a plan but will you agree?_

They stared at each other silently for a moment contemplating what they could do. Then Albus spoke.

"We could go back to Hogwarts! I would love to see all the students and staff again, especially now that the dark lord is gone and you will be recognised for the efforts you have made Severus! We should definitely go ba-"

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"Why Severus? You will finally be recognised and acknowledged and...Severus are you alright?"

In his excitement, the old headmaster had failed to notice the sudden look of sorrow that had crossed Severus' face, until now. _Oh Severus I am so sorry. _The boy had brought his knees up to his chest and was leaning his head against them as silent tears ran down his face. Then Albus understood._ He feels guilty, even now. He wouldn't want to see those he had hurt even if it was to protect them. Even if they would have forgiven him by now. Surely he must know this?_

"They would have forgiven you by now Severus. Surely you know that?"

Severus stopped and looked up again. His eyes were now rimmed red, a tell-tale sign of his tears as he glanced at Albus.

"You know they wouldn't have. No one can forgive a murdering death-eater bastard, not to mention complete git like m-"

"SEVERUS!" Albus suddenly roared and stood up visibly shaking with his fists clenched. Severus physically flinched at the unexpected movement and let go of his knees and looked up completely shocked.

"You are not to EVER refer to yourself in such a manner again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly..." Severus whispered still looking shocked.

Albus smiled again and calmly sat back down while eying the boy in front of him. "They forgave you as soon as the battle ended Severus. As soon as they saw the memories, they understood what a good, brave and loyal person you were-are in fact, since you are alive" _Though they don't know it-yet! _Albus grinned to himself.

"I don't want to go back being seen as the headmaster who reigned a time of complete terror and chaos over Hogwarts. I know I did it to help the students, but that won't change anything when they look at me and remember the time they were crucio'd! To many, I am as bad as the dark lord himself-maybe even worse since I supposedly betrayed you"

Albus remained silent for a moment then said "You know that isn't true-If anything the students and staff of Hogwarts will be the only people you can turn to when the time comes as they are the only people who know" Severus crossed his arms and scowled.

"I don't want to teach those incompetent children potions. I never liked teaching anyway."

"You don't have to-I'm sure Minerva would appreciate a new DADA teacher, especially one as eager as you"

"But what about the shock of being alive? I'm sure they would think I am dead"

"But that's half the fun. When they realise that we are alive, can you even imagine the expression on their face when they see us healthy and happy"

"Speak for yourself. I'm better off dead..." Severus grumbled to himself.

"What was that? Did you say something?"Albus inquired. Severus paled slightly remembering Albus' outburst from earlier and shook his head.

"Good. Either way Severus, I respect your decision. Should you wish to return to Hogwarts, I will arrange for it in someway. If not, then we will think of something else."

"Thankyou, but I think my mind is made on this- I will not return to Hogwarts. You may of course do as you please, but I will have no part in it if you do"

The twinkle dimmed a little-He knew that Hogwarts and being accepted back in would be good for Severus and had hoped he would agree, but if his would-be son was against it then...

"I will stay with you then Severus. I won't leave you, but have some time to think it through at least. You know the option is open to you always. Now get some rest-you are starting to look quite red"

"I would be-you annoy me too much" The potion master replied but shuddered. Albus frowned and leaned forward to observe him.

"Are you sure you feel alright Severus?" The normal answer would be 'no I have just been attacked, bitten and poisoned by a giant snake-what do you expect?' but of course this was Severus and he always said;

"I'm fine, now stop worrying"

Albus ignored him and placed his hand on Severus' forehead and cheek. He was too hot. Far too hot. Albus stood up, ignoring Severus' complains and whines, and went to retrieve a cool cloth from the kitchen. He folded it and placed it on Severus' forehead. Almost immediately he stopped complaining and sighed in relief.

"You were fine, were you, Severus?"

"Shut up old coot" Severus smiled and Albus smirked in a very Snape-ish manner.

But he was worried. The sudden fever was most likely a result of the venom from Nagini and this also explained the fainting spell he had had earlier. But because he wasn't a healer he couldn't be sure and had no way of being able to help Severus. He could only hope the boy recovered quickly enough on his own or they would have to find help.

* * *

Now onwards to the next chapter...;)


	5. Poisonous fever and odd dreams

**Dark blood- Poisonous fever and odd dreams**

* * *

Guys, do me a favour and give me some happiness. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. YOUR OPINION MAKES A HUGE DIFFERENCE TO ME AND I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME COMMENTS HERE! Go on. Type in that box down there. Do it now;)

For those of you who have now reviewed (yes you have now haven't you?) and are still interested, you will be pleased to know that Harry will meet Sev and Dumbledore Very soon. Oh yes:D

* * *

_Three days later_

"Uhhhhhhh...What the hell?"

"Hush Severus, just try and relax"

"Since when has being filled with snake venom been so horrific"

Severus Snape was curled up and shivering against the corner of the couch he had become so fond of, while Albus whisked away the basin which Severus had just filled with what would have been lunch. Over the past three days the fever which Severus had seemed to develop had gotten progressively worse along with nausea and a constant headache. It was just as Albus had feared; Severus was getting worse and they didn't have any potions to combat the poison, let alone wands (since Albus' was gone and Severus had left his in the shack).

"You should try and eat something" Albus sighed.

"What does it matter? It will only come out again and Merlin knows I wasn't meant to survive this long anyway-the poison should have killed me back then in the shack. It shouldn't surprise you that it's finally happening now" It was a bitter reply from the fevered wizard. Albus reached over to check his temperature for what felt like the hundredth time. It was higher than before and Albus was starting to really worry. We need help and quickly. Or Severus may truly not survive this, despite all my efforts.

The older wizard stood up and began to pace with his hands behind his back. Perhaps they could acquire some potions somehow from a place somewhere. The most obvious place was Hogwarts but Severus was adamant that they couldn't return. But maybe if it wasn't them who returned, but someone else who went for them. No that wouldn't work since they had no one to turn to who they could trust other than those in Hogwarts. Speaking of which...

The older wizard stopped pacing and turned to his charge. "Severus, I need to tell you something"

Severus' dark, bloodshot eyes looked up and met the tired blue ones. His heart sank as he realised he was the reason those blue eyes were now dimmer.

"What is it, Albus?" He whispered sadly.

Albus took a deep breath and looked away. "The ministry, despite what Harry has said, has concluded that you were indeed against me and on the side of Voldemort, in the events of the battle" Please realise, Severus, that you need to be around ones who love you and can help protect you from this. You deserve better than this-We know it's not true.

Severus looked down but his expression was kept neutral. "Potter tried to defend me?"

"With every fibre of his being, I am sure"

Severus was silent as he took in this new information.

"The others probably did as well. Anyone who saw the memories or knows about them would"

"How did you find out, headmaster?"

"From this. I make sure a copy is sent to me, under a different name of course. I needed to know what was happening in the wizarding world"

Albus picked up the 'Wizard times' newspaper in one of the chairs and gave it to Severus. The potions master scanned it quickly but took note of some of the key facts. A fight in the court. Potter shouting at the minister and his lackeys about doubting his teacher's innocence. The headmistress of Hogwarts declaring that their potions master was not to be blamed, but should be honored instead. The ministry announcing he was a death eater anyway and Harry and his friends leaving the court with what looked to be a livid expression on their faces. It doesn't make any sense! Why are they defending me? Wouldn't they hate me? They wouldn't want me if I came back...would they?

* * *

Harry tried desperately to fall back to sleep but it proved to be ineffective. No matter what he tried to think off, he kept coming back to the idea that Snape's body may never be found. Frustrated, he got out of his bed and walked to his set of trousers he had worn while searching for Snape. He located the pockets and pulled out a long, slick black wand. Snape's wand-No Severus' wand. Because if he was alive, Harry would have endeavored to learn about the man who wasn't the spy. Who wasn't meant to be cruel to Potter and wasn't a false follower of Voldemort. Who didn't need to hide behind a facade of hatred. Harry twirled the wand in his hand and studied it for a moment. He had retrieved it from the shack and hadn't told anyone, in case they would have declared his potion master dead since Snape never went anywhere without his wand, but against his will. The wood type wasn't known and the markings on the handle were intricate and detailed-a contrast to the sleak black shaft. Harry smiled bitterly as he gazed at it. It was fitting for Snape's character really because while you thought you had him all figured out, you realised there was more to him. So much more, like the handle which was concealed when a person held it. Hidden always.

Harry took it to his bed and placed it next to his own under the pillow. He lay down and tried to go back to sleep.

"..."

"..."

"...mustn't know"

"I know this, but it will benefit you both."

"I care not. He. Must. Not. Find. Out. Besides, by the time they figure it out, we will have completed our task"

Harry stood facing two men though they didn't appear to see him. He observed them both. One was younger and had pale skin, blackish grey eyes and long black wavy hair. He was dressed in plain black robes with white trousers and wore thin black glasses. The other man was considerably older and wore a dark long black robe with a matching wizard hat that had stars on it. He had a short white beard and short black hair matching the style of the other wizard but had green twinkling eyes instead. Just as Harry was about to confront them there was a sharp clap-

Harry woke up with a start. He had dreamt of two wizards and couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. He shouldn't be having such dreams, especially now that Voldemort was gone so why now? And who were they? What were they planning? And who couldn't know what exactly?

As Harry pondered on the dreams significance, Ron (who was apparently awake) walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...I just had this really strange dream and I just...I don't know exactly but I feel like things are going to happen here at Hogwarts. Ron, that sense of trouble is back and it worries me"

Ron nodded, understanding what he meant."what was it about?"

Harry narrated his dream to Ron describing in detail the features of the two wizards. By the end, Ron was grinning happily.

"Harry, thats just a random dream. What makes you think that conjuring up two random people in your sub conscience is going to lead to trouble? It's fine, don't worry about it. Your just upset about Snape that's all"

* * *

"Severus, it's getting worse"

"I know! Don't you think ...I can see that!" The angry Severus snapped, breathing shallow breaths and forehead covered in sweat.

Again, Albus checked his temperature which had risen and was now 41 degrees.

"This is dangerous! If it continues to go up at the rate it is, you may lose consciousness anytime soon."

"I'm...fine." He whispered.

" No child. I am sorry Severus but I have thought about it and I will get you those potions that will help you recover at the very least"

"Ha...and where exactly...are you going to..."

"Hogwarts"

Severus looked up at Albus sharply and glared at him.

"No! You can-cannot go...it is too risky and they will ask too many questions if you do. What if someone sees you?"

"That is a risk I will have to take."

"No... It's because you want to go...not because I need...you to"

Albus sighed and went to the kitchen for ten minutes. When he came out he looked completely different due to a number of glamour charms and cover spells.

"There, now no one will recognise me even if I am spotted"

"So you are just...going to walk in and steal multiple potions to treat ...poisoning and fever. What a smart plan by the great Albus Dumbledore"

Albus glanced at him and smiled." If my potions master is in trouble I must do something. Stay here, stay hidden and don't leave this hut"

Snape snorted despite his weakness."as if I could stop you by leaving even if I wanted to"

* * *

Soooo if you have reviewed, on to the next chapter...;)


	6. Intruder in Hogwarts, giving up search

**Dark blood- Intruder in Hogwarts, giving up**

Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying this so far:D I just wanted to say Thankyou to those of you who favour or are following this Fic and to those of you who reviewed. Next chapter and il name some names to thank you personally:)

thank you and make sure you review more, ok?;) please?

* * *

Albus apperated to the closest area near Hogwarts and walked the rest of the way. When he came to the closed gates, he expected them to remain just that, closed. However as soon as he came close, they slid open, allowing him to enter in a very inconspicuous manner. It was probably because Hogwarts either recognised the old headmaster or understood that help was needed for the present ill one. Dumbledore smiled and entered the castle.

* * *

The headmistress had remained in her office for most of the last few days. She had hopes that at some point someone would just burst in through the door and tell her where Severus was. Severus. More like his body, cold and lifeless. Minerva shook her head sadly. How could they have misunderstood a man so much? Why did they ignore the subtle signs and shy acts of kindness? Why did they refuse to see the good and only see the bad?

while she mourned the death of her colleague, she noticed a change in the school. The gates were open which meant someone was in who shouldn't be. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up to leave for the great hall. Who was in the school?

Ah, so the headmistress knows. Albus grinned, his eyes twinkling madly as he made his way to the dungeons. It was the potion masters store room he was after, but he knew that Severus had always placed a large number of protection spells on the room so it wasn't unexpected or as surprising when he came across it. Albus continued making his way down, silently surprised that no students were about. Of course the school year was yet to start, but it was still different to what he was used to. If only Severus would agree! Now Albus stood just outside the store room, hand raised to remove any spells, when suddenly a harsh, yet familiar voice called out to him.

"Don't move. Don't you dare move"

* * *

Minerva was furious. Who was this man before her?And What in Merlins name did he think he was doing with Severus' store cupboard? The sudden reminder of her deceased friend only served to fuel her hatred more. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at this black clad figure, who dared to saunter through the halls of Hogwarts like he owned the place.

"Don't move. Don't you dare move"

She had come as soon as Hogwarts had informed her that someone was in the dungeons. Since no one else was around here she knew the intruder would be in this area. But who was he? And why in Merlins name was he smiling?

The man before her was clearly an old wizard, judging by the short, white beard. As he turned to face her, he raised his hands and, if possible grinned even more.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her shrill voice echoed through the dungeon but did nothing to change the look of the wizard in front of her.

"I...was merely looking for the headmaster or mistress of this school. You wouldn't happen to know where he or she is, would you?"

Minerva seriously doubted that this was the man's intention. Why sneak in then? But he was incredibly convincing, if only a bit strange. Still...

"And why, pray tell, do you need to speak to the headmistress of Hogwarts? What business do you have here?"

Albus had been prepared for that question and had an answer, but he knew Severus wouldn't like it. Oh Severus would hate it, but he had seen the flicker of hope in the dark eyes when Severus had been told of how Harry had defended him in front of the ministry. Yes, Severus would agree, even if not at the beginning. But it would be worth it later. This could work out well.

"My son and I wish to teach here"

"Did you not send a letter of application beforehand?"

"I did. But I got no response. Is the headmistress very busy these days?" There was an amused look on his face now.

It was true Minerva had been quite busy these past few days but it was unlike her to miss such a letter. Especially since the school was in desperate need of a transfiguration, defence and potions professor.

"I sent it by owl. Did you not receive it?" He repeated.

"No I did not. Which position were you applying for exactly?"

"I see then that you are indeed headmistress of this school. We were going to apply for the DADA and potions classes. We are quite eager!"

Minerva finally lowered her wand and sighed in relief. The man seemed sincere and those were positions she needed if this school was to run. She was not about to be fussy.

"Very well then. Come into my office and we will discuss the rules and requirements. Merlin knows I am in dire need of professors." And with that said The headmistress led the older wizard to her office. It was there that they discussed the jobs.

* * *

_In Gryffindor common room._

"Guys, I've been thinking about things and I feel that maybe we should call off the search"

Ron and Hermione stopped. This was unexpected.

"Harry, what do you mean? Snape?"

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly."I don't think we will find it anytime soon and let's face it, we saw him bitten and where he lay. If he was around there we would have seen it by now."

"But Harry, why now? We've come so far"

" But we still haven't found him Hermione. And something tells me we never will."

"Harry..."

Harry turned to his two best friends. The ones who had stood by his side for the last 7 years. They would understand.

"The longer I think about him and his role in the war, the more I hate myself for never being able to see the person behind the mask. The more I think about him the more distressed I feel. We will never get to know him. Severus I mean. Not the spying professor, death eater, headmaster Snape. Not the spy who was never known by those except Dumbledore, who used him anyway"

The saddened look on their faces made Harry hesitate for a second, but he carried on.

"Seeing his corpse will just serve as another reminder of how much he was used. I think instead of spending time looking for what may not even be his body, we should make his legacy well known, starting with the damn ministry!"

At this, Ron looked up sharply.

"I can't believe they outright disagreed with you about Snape like that. There, in front of everyone, despite what you and everyone who had seen his memories had said. That git! I mean your the boy-who-freakin-killed-Voldemort twice! The damn ministry should be bendin' down, kissin' your arse!"

Hermione who had been silent now spoke up.

"I feel sad that professor Snape will never know about this. For everything he did he would only be recognised after his death, and that too as a death eater"

They pondered for a minute on the fight they had at the ministry. It had been to defend Snape but the minister was adamant that the potion master was to blame. Even with the option to look at Snape's memories, the ministry had still said no, claiming they didn't need evidence to prove he was at fault. This had infuriated the golden trio and they had stormed out of the conference as a smiled bitterly. If only he knew how much we are trying to defend him. _Maybe Severus would_ _forgive us and be happy for once_.

"So it's agreed then. Lets call off the search. We should spend more time doing what we can to prove him faithful"

"Alright mate. If that's what you think, then we're with you a hundred percent."

"Harry, are you absolutely sure?"

Harry paused for a moment but finally...

"Yes. Yes this would be better"

* * *

_The headmistress' office_

" Well it certainly was nice meeting you! I cannot ever be grateful enough for your help"

"Why headmistress, the pleasure is all mine. It is you who agreed to this"

"You may call me Minerva, please. It wouldn't do to see to such formality, especially considering how we will be seeing you teach here very soon"

The arrangements has been made. The school would open in two weeks and Alder Slade and his son Servine Slade would make themselves at home, three days prior to the opening of the school. They would have the area of their choice to themselves with all the room and facilities they need, and because one of them would be potions teacher, they would have access to all ingredients just as its predecessor had once had.

"Does your son know which he would rather teach?"

"Servine hasn't decided yet, but I am sure he will make the decision quickly. You needn't worry because Servine is qualified and trained in both fields just as I am"

The headmistress nodded. "Well then Mr Slade. If you would like to follow me I will show you the quickest way to apperate, from here"

"Ah, Minerva if I could just ask you, would it be possible to take a few potions with me?"

She blinked from her seat. "Why? I mean you can, but what is it you need them for?"

"My son is actually quite ill at the moment and his stubbornness will prevent him from recovering if he doesn't take anything. You know how it is, I mean you must have met someone who never looked after themselves, no matter what you did"

Minerva looked down at that. Of course she would think of Severus and his stubborn behaviour. It was just one of his biggest traits.

"Of course. I take it this is why you were attacking my potion storeroom earlier"

Alder coughed."yes, well it was just very important and I didn't know where everyone was, so there was no one to ask. It is quite serious, he is very ill"

"You may help yourself, I will remove the charms in place for ten minutes and you may help yourself during then"

Alder nodded, smiling happily and stood up to leave. Minerva also stood up and was about to speak when she noticed Alder, staring at two portraits on the wall, the two ones that weren't magic.

"They do not speak. They are the two most recent deceased headmasters of Hogwarts and are at this current moment being greatly missed by all"

He turned back and gave a small sympathetic smile. "So I had heard. I am sorry. Were they very important to you?"

"Very. That one, who's name is Albus Dumbledore was my mentor and close friend along with being headmaster and hence my employer. That one is of Severus Snape. He was a spy in the war and unfortunately was... He was also one of my closest friends. He shouldn't have passed on the way he did. We are trying to look for the body at this moment however we have been very unsuccessful. I just wish..." There were tears in her eyes as she looked at Alder. She had no idea why she was telling all this to him but felt strangely compelled to do so.

He smiled encouragingly."I am sure you will find him soon enough"

The headmistress quickly wiped her tears and smiled back.

"Yes. Anyway I would like to meet your son some time. He does seem rather interesting."

"Of course, as soon as he is better I will bring him"

And with that said, they shook hands and Alder charged down the halls to the potion store room. After he obtained the potions, he left Hogwarts and quickly apperated to the hut.


	7. Fear itself, just in time

**Dark blood- fear itself, just in time**

Hey everyone! I know I said I would name and respond and thank personally in this chapter, but I decided it would have to be next chapter because it is 3am and I need to sleep. I promise in the next chapter, I will start out thanking all of you who review, follow or favourite.

Once again Thankyou so much for reading. It won't be very long before Harry finally meets Sev and Albus, or should I say Servine and Alder;)

Anyway, on with the story.( by the way, I'm sorry it's a slightly shorter chapter but each chapter has some specific goals in mind. If I added more to this, it wouldn't flow as well and I would have to replan)

* * *

As his feet were planted firmly on the ground, Alder quickly removed the charms placed on him and walked straight towards the hut. It was now nightfall and he had spent too long in Hogwarts, finding the potions and was terrified of what state Severus would be in. Is he alright? Is he still conscious? When Albus looked at the potions, he had realised the poison was probably one of the strongest he had ever seen and was worried even the antidotes wouldn't work at this stage. _No, you mustn't think like that. Severus will be ok!_

Albus opened the back door and walked into the kitchen.

"Severus. I have returned with the potions, how are you holding up?"

There was silence._ Not good!_

"Severus?" He quicker his pace and grabbed a cloth on the work surface as he walked into the living room. There on the couch, just as he had been left, was Severus. Only when Albus looked at him, his heart skipped a beat. He was completely pale and was completely drenched in sweat, like he'd been in the rain for too long. His lips were tinged blue and chest didn't seem to be moving. He was also unconscious and his black eyelashes seemed to be the only colour against the stark white of his face.

"Severus!" Albus wasted no time. He quickly grabbed the first potion, which was the strongest antidote he could find and knelt next to Severus. With his other hand, he gently shook the potion master.

"Severus, please you must wake up! Severus?!" It wasn't working as the younger wizard made no movement. Starting to panic, Albus put down the potion and placed his fingers to Severus' neck. There wasn't a pulse. Feeling absolutely terrified , Albus shook Severus with both hands.

"SEVERUS TOBIUS SNAPE , YOU MUST WAKE UP NOW!"

There was silence. Cold harsh, cruel silence.

"Severus...please, child, I-I'm so sorry"

* * *

Harry knocked on the door and walked in, with Ron and Hermione right behind him. Headmistress Mcgonigal looked up from her parchment on her desk and smiled.

"What brings you three to my office this evening?"

All three took a seat in front of her looking saddened by something. Minerva put down her quill.

"Is something the matter?"

Hermione looked up and sighed. "We have...well Harry thinks...I feel..."

"Miss Granger, it is very unlike you to be so unsure. Whatever you need to say, please do. You know I will listen"

"We...think the search should be called off. The one regarding...professor Snape"

Ron and Harry nodded in confirmation but Minerva seemed surprised.

"Why?" She looked at Harry specifically. "Why...Mr Potter?"

With a heavy heart, Harry explained his reasons and how more time should be spent on proving Severus' innocence, rather than looking for the body. After he had finished, Minerva spoke quietly.

"I...understand Harry. It was your idea in the first place, and I understand. Even I do not wish to think of Severus in such a way. I will floo-call the others and tell them to stop the search. In the mean time, go back to your dorms. There are only two weeks left before the school opens and as you know you need to be bright eyed and ready to repeat the year. By the way, we now have two new professors coming in to teach defence and potions."

The news seemed to cheer Hermione up. "That's excellent. We really do need all the professors we can get"

"I just hope we actually get somewhere this year, what with all the Horcruxes lying around before"

"I hope so too Mr. Weasly. Merlin knows how much professors are needed. However this is good-we now have defence, transfiguration, herboligy, potions, charms, flying and divination. Enough to run the school with ease, though I am yet to select heads of houses. I should have asked which house the new professors would be in actually"

"When are these new professors coming, headmistress?" Harry was curious.

"Three days prior to the opening of the school. You can be well acquainted with them during then"

"Alright. Maybe some new faces is exactly what Hogwarts and it's students need right now" with that said, the three Gryffindors stood up and headed for their dormitory.

* * *

Albus looked down and put his face in his hands as tears rushed down his face. He had been too late. His best friend was dead. His favourite student was dead. The one person he considered his son was dead. Severus Snape was-

"...uh..."

Albus looked up quickly. Severus' dull, glazed eyes were open as be looked at his mentor.

"Al-" He was cut off when Albus put a potion straight onto his lips and coaxed him to swallow.

"Drink Severus, I don't want to hear anything. Quickly now!" Severus obeyed without a word and once he had finished, Albus held another one.

"How many-" He whispered.

"Seven more to go, just keep going"

After ten minutes of just swallowing horrible tasting potions, Albus grabbed Severus' wrist and checked his pulse. It was there and was much stronger than before, but still not quite as it should be. Albus furrowed his brow in confusion, a rare sight.

"It will soon be normal, Albus. It's a delayed reaction from the poison" Even Severus' voice seemed to be better. Albus looked up and scanned the younger wizard. His face was still very pale, but his lips were turning to a more normal hue and his dark eyes were open, focused and staring back at him. He looked more alert and overall looked much better.

"How long ago do you last remember being awake, child?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Maybe thirty minutes ago...everything went dark after that..."

Albus silently cursed himself. No wonder the boy hadn't had a pulse. He had spent too long in Hogwarts talking to Minerva and now Severus had paid the price. Had he been only a few more minutes late...

Albus could contain himself no longer. He grabbed Severus' upper body and held him tightly to his chest in a bone crushing hug. Severus himself made no movement against this, probably because he was too shocked.

"Albus, what-"

"Shhhhh. Just stay silent for a moment"

They sat there for what seemed like forever with only Severus' breathing to be heard. Finally Severus began fidgeting and sighed.

"Headmaster, please let me go now. I don't understand what has happened to make you react like this"

Albus let go and gazed at Severus." Child, I feared the worst. I thought I had been too late. I thought you were..." He couldn't continue so Severus finished for him.

"That I was dead."

"Yes. You had no pulse. I was terrified, I am so sorry Severus"

Severus smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily"

"Nonetheless, I should have been faster and then you wouldn't have fallen unconscious"

"Albus...it's alright. You came in time. You saved my life for which I am grateful"

"But who knows of the consequences which my lateness will bring to you, Severus"

Then Severus became annoyed and huffed.

"Albus, I'm fine! Stop worrying for Merlin's sake!"

At this, Albus wiped his face and chuckled lightly. His son probably was fine if he could retort like that.

"Severus. There is something important I need to discuss with you. Something about Hogwarts"

TBC ;)


	8. Loss of trust, How could you!

Dark blood- I lack trust

Hey everyone, Thankyou so much for favouriting and following and reviewing. Again I was honestly planning to put a list of names but again it is ridiculously late, and Im typing this into my phone to submit this chapter quickly! I promise in the next chapter:)

so please review because I really do value your opinion and want to get the most I can out of this story!

Once again Thankyou and enjoy this chapter;)

* * *

"Severus perhaps you should lie down and listen. This is very important but trust me when I say I did not mean for this to happen"

Severus continued to stay sitting up, wondering what on earth Albus was talking about. He was ok wasn't he?

"I'm fine, why do you still appear to be anxious?"

Albus gently pushed Severus down against the couch, until he was lying on it completely. He then sat down on a chair and rested his head on his hands. There were two ways Severus could take this. Reaction One-"ALBUS HOW DARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, WHEN I SPECIFICALLY SAID-" Or reaction two-"Albus, why? You promised me it was my decision, yet you still..." then the unspoken "you said I could trust you...". If Albus was honest, he preferred the first one because he knew Severus and that reaction normally meant Albus was forgiven later and Severus would eventually see his point of view. It would also mean Severus would have wanted to go back anyway. Well it was time to find out.

"Is your health good enough to listen at this moment? I need to tell you what I had to do to in order to obtain the potions. Who I met"

Severus stilled and began to frown.

"You...were caught weren't you?"

Albus sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately-"

"Who?" Severus cut in, refusing to meet Albus' eyes.

"Minerva. She caught me right outside the potion store room"

"And? What then?"

The old wizard took Severus' hand and narrated in detail, exactly what happened. All the while Severus refused to look at Albus. When he had finished he waited patiently for Severus' reaction. The boy wouldn't even look at him.

"So this means we are in a sense, returning to Hogwarts." The tone was flat almost as if Severus was talking about the weather.

"Yes, I suppose it does"

Severus blinked. "And I would be your son Servine. Servine Slade."

"Well, yes" Albus was starting to lose hope. Maybe this was a bad decision.

Severus now turned to Albus, his eyes alive with rage.

"...Albus, I recall once saying, I will not return to Hogwarts. What exactly has happened to that?" The sarcastic tone filled the room.

"I...I had no choice Severus. You must see that!?" Albus seemed panicked but inside his heart leapt. Severus had wanted to return and this had made the decision for him (since he had no choice now thanks to Albus) hence he was lashing out or was about to, which meant-

"I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T GO BACK, BUT NOW YOU ARE FORCING ME, DUMBLEDORE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Albus at least had the decency to appear embarrassed. "Calm down child-"

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM?! I NEVER SAID I WOULD WANT TO GO BACK, DID I!"

The Albus looked up and his eyes twinkled madly. "But you do want to go back don't you?"

Severus fumed. How dare he? How dare he!? Severus, before even thinking about what he was doing, swung his legs over and stood up, ready to shout, but the minute he did he instantly regretted it. Everything went black and grey and he lurched forward sickeningly. His knees gave out and he would have collapsed on the floor, had it not been for the wizard in front of him who caught him and held him in his arms securely.

"Severus?! Are you alright!? Just take a deep breath and relax. Your vision will clear soon along with the dizziness and weak feeling in your body."

Albus carefully lay Severus flat on the couch and placed his hand on the paler wizard's forehead. He frowned and listened to the younger wizard's laboured breathing.

"Are you having trouble breathing my boy? You also have a fever again-what happened? Why are the potions not working?"

Severus despite the pain in his chest, laughed at the naivety of his mentor.

"The potions will eventually bring the fever down as well as the problems with breathing. The ones you gave me, only served as a temporary fix. As to the road of recovery, I am going to need this dose perhaps, every week for a month before I return to normal" Severus explained and looked up.

"I didn't realise. I had rather hoped you were better now, especially with the almost miraculous recovery you just showed." Albus answered swiftly.

"Please Albus. Do you really think someone who was bitten multiple times by a very poisonous snake could survive that easily? Plus I nearly had my throat ripped out"

"I hoped, Severus" Snape rolled his eyes in response.

"Nonetheless, you lied Albus! You are making me go back!" Severus crossed his arms and looked away, upwards.

"Severus, I have a plan though! We will obviously not go as ourselves, since you are so adverse to the idea. We will disguise ourselves using the same clever glamour charms I used before on myself. Thus starting out a new path as Alder and Servine! " Albus was beaming at his child, clearly proud of his idea. Severus sighed. " I am too weak to hold onto such strong charms at this moment. I cannot maintain them-they will break before I walk through the gates"

"Ahhhh do not worry my boy! I will maintain both for us until you are strong enough to hold your own"

Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Well then, how many days before Hogwarts is open and what do I teach?"

"We have two weeks till the students return, however we shall arrive three days prior. That should give us plenty of time to get acquainted with the school, according to Minerva" Severus snickered."Ha, get acquainted! As if we don't already know, the nerve! If only they knew about us, then they wouldn't say anything-they wouldn't even try!"

Albus, who had been chuckling stopped. He stared at Severus and a mischievous smile (and twinkle) appeared on his face.

"So you think they should know, hmmm Severus?"

"No! I didn't really mean that- it-it just came out-Albus!" A frustrated Severus cried out.

Albus leaned back against his chair and laughed cheerfully. "Haha Severus don't you worry. I am happy enough you agreed, we will go back to Hogwarts." He stopped laughing. "While I know that Hogwarts is acceptable to you, I will never reveal our identity to others without your consent. I understand what this means for you and I will not rush you at all" and he truly meant it-every word.

"How can I trust you? You lied to me about Hogwarts."

"Severus, if I didn't plan to hide our identity, why did I go disguised and say you were my son, Servine? Why would I lie to protect your identity? Because I am leaving you with the option to reveal or conceal who you are. It's your decision"

This seemed to convince Severus. Plus, a voice in the back of his mind told him he was making the right decision in doing this.

"Child, as to what subject you will teach, you have two options; potions or defence. Now whichever you choose the other will go to me. The ball is in your court"

* * *

"..."

"...….…"

"...this will not work... need more time"

"...it really is your decision. Do not look at me"

"But this is pathetic! They nearly worked it out! We were nearly caught!"

The two men were back and in the same positions as before, dressed in the same way, looking exactly the same. Their voices were slightly muffled however, so Harry only got parts of the blinked and began to walk over to them again. The exact same questions as before ran through his mind. Except then he heard a particular sentence that sent chills down his spine.

"...wish...dead...Harry Potter must not su-"

Harry again woke with a start. What was that? What were they saying now? Harry shivered. When they said that last thing, did they say Harry Potter must not survive?! Quickly, Harry woke up Ron and summoned Hermione down to the common room.

"Mate what-"

"Wait for Hermione. Then il' explain." They sat on the chairs in the common room and waited patiently, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Soon enough, Hermione was next to them.

"Harry, is everything ok?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I had a second dream about those two men."

"What two men? Harry what are you talking about?"

"You had another one? Damn mate, what happened this time?"

Hermione turned sharply and stared at Ron. " You knew about this? Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Look il explain now if you let me"

Harry then proceeded to explain both dreams and describe the two men in the dream. Hermione spoke.

"Do you think they mean to kill us?"

"I don't know. But that sounded alot like Harry Potter must not survive"

Harry nodded. "That's what I thought too. I think we should be on the look out, especially when the term starts. Guys lets be extra careful"

All three nodded, and went to bed thinking of the possibilities that there was a new threat, even with Voldemort gone.

TBC:)


	9. Only four days! Meeting friends

Dark blood- Only four days, meeting old friends

* * *

READ THIS:)

Hello everyone! So now we are finally getting to the interesting part. How will Severus and Albus find life at Hogwarts? Will the students be able to cope with going back to life before the war? Will Harry find out who and what those two men in his dreams are up to? Can Severus really cope? Trust me these will soon be answered:)

I just want to point out a few things about this story. ONE. Severus (unfortunately) is not Albus' son. They just have a really close bond that resembles that of a father and son. TWO. The school is reopenning as a repeat of the previous students. What I mean is these are all the same people in each year so there are no new students, just the old wanting to make up for their year. THREE. There is in fact an even deeper plot line to this story. There will be action, suspense and darkness but right now I am just trying to get Severus aquainted with those at Hogwarts. So no evil battling just yet:)

I would also just like to thank Ai kouu, AwesomeReaderAndWriter 357, Fa07, FireSenshi2, LiuanTobit, Madlenita, SavSnape, alicefiresage, evilwing2004, oreomonstar, rose51794, secretstories all for favouriting and BellaBellaCullen1, KidouSeverus, Lup C, Madlenita, Procrastinator12, Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach, alicefiresage, animal8, cheshirecat55, conan-lover, didydid, evilwing2004, oreomonstar, rose51794 for following me:) (Yes I know some of you have gone up there twice but I thought you ought to be recognised twice so double recognition. Yay!)

I would also like to thank JulieSnape02, Procrastinator12, Ayla-tan, mzperx, 00, Madlenita and Kurama159 for reviewing. It makes me super Super happy to see this story is being looked at by others so thank you SO much:D

And of course a BIG THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS-WE HAVE NOW PASSED 2000 VIEWS AND I FOR ONE AM REALLY HAPPY SO THANK YOU ALL:D

There you go:) so if you want to be really awesome and make my day, please review or favourite or follow this story. Thankyou once again and enjoy;)

* * *

"Aghh where is it!? I can't find the blasted thing!"

"Servine, what on earth has gotten into you?"

Servine turned sharply and glared at Albus, holding a black cloak in one hand and a tooth brush in the other. It was four days before the school would open and Severus was desperately trying to pack all his potions that he needed as well as any clothing he could find.

"Why are you calling me that here? We haven't even started for Hogwarts yet. It's absurd"

The name frustrated Severus to no end, especially since it went under with the understanding that Severus was actually Albus' son. Sure, he and Albus had a very close father-son relationship but to actually claim to be father and son was a bit too much. Why would Albus ever want a son like him anyway (if he had one).

Albus laughed, a very pleasing sound, "I am merely getting used to calling you that for when we go to Hogwarts. We wouldn't want me to slip up and start calling you Severus now, would we"

Severus huffed and put the cloak and toothbrush in a large suitcase. Albus was annoying-this whole concept was annoying. The fact that he and Albus would actually go back as different people was so ridiculous that...

He was nervous.

Severus Snape, most feared professor, ex-death eater and ex-headmaster was nervous. Nervous to go back.

Severus shook his head and put a neat pile of black clothes into the suitcase. There was no way he was nervous. It's probably just the venom still in my system, which reminds me I must pack those potions. I will remind Albus, lest I forget.

"Albus, please remind me to pack the potions for my recovery. I cannot afford to leave them here since we won't be coming back."

"Oh Severus, I see for once you have abandoned that ridiculous pride that prevented you from looking after yourself. I am very glad- our potions master has finally picked up some sense over these past few years. Minerva and Poppy would be proud." Albus chuckled and grabbed a pile of his clothes to put in the suitcase.

Severus snatched the clothes from Albus and glanced at old wizard. "I do not know what you are talking about. I merely think it would be wiser to recover quickly before I have a dizzy spell in front of the students. Or I explode a potion because I'm too busy lieing on the floor because I passed out or fainted. And I am very sensible. You and the other professors always doted over me too much, especially that nurse"

"Severus, the number of times you have returned from a death eater meeting has been the number of times we have Had to dote on you. Otherwise we would all be down one Severus Snape."

"Hmmph. I don't think you have any need to worry now anyway. I will make sure I take the potions, and I will make sure no student or professor sees me take them daily. I'll be careful" I was, afterall, his speciallity to be very secretive, having been a spy for so long.

Albus held up his hands. "I have no objection to you taking the potions in front of them. I just want you to recover quickly-you are the one, my dear boy, who laid down the rule that no one could see you. And I suppose this means you have decided to teach potions then"

Severus sighed and crossed his arms while facing Albus."I have thought about it and decided it would be better if I taught potions. You, for one are much better suited to teaching children how to defend themselves since you clearly know how to send them into dangerous scenarios in the first place and I am better at teaching potions. Merlin knows you cannot brew to save your life! I am much better and you know it!"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes grew and he grinned. "Child, the fact that I allowed Harry and his friends to go into, as you put it, dangerous scenarios does not mean I lack the ability to teach the children how to be safe. Or protect them for that matter. And I am not so bad at preparing potions. There were times when I had to brew some for you or you wouldn't have survived."

"But I am the best, youngest most talented potions master in the world. You have to agree to that" Severus smiled. Merlin when did that start to happen.

"I suppose I have to agree. You are young. Anyway, finish your packing and then we can head straight to Hogwarts"

Severus nodded and grabbed more necessary items to put in the suitcase.

* * *

_Platform Nine and three quarters_

The station was almost empty and it was strange to be catching the train a few days before Hogwarts opened without all the students and the exciting buzz that came with being surrounded by magic. It didn't bother Harry too much though. He soon saw the faces he was looking for.

"Hey Luna, Neville, Ginny! How are you?" As he gave each of them a hug and smiled.

Hermione and Ron (who had come with Harry-everyone liked going on the Hogwarts express) also gave the three a few hugs and soon conversation sparked.

"So you ready to go back now? Headmistress Mcgonigal has almost everything ready and sorted for us to get used to the routine. She also wants us to help out a bit" Ron explained.

"She also said it was our job to make the other students feel as comfortable as possible. Some have been through really traumatic times" Hermione said. Everyone's gaze fell to the ground. The battle and horrific rule of Hogwarts in the year before would never cease to plague them. They all had something to remember which they would rather forget.

Neville suddenly looked up. "Hey it was really nice of you to offer to take the train with us to Hogwarts. I mean you had to come out all this way only to go back again"

Harry grinned."that's ok. We love taking the train anyway and its great cuz we don't have any luggage this time. It's no problem for us. Plus the whole point of coming was to talk to you guys"

"Then should we get on the train then. It's going to start soon"

"Lunas right. Lets go"

And with that said, the group of now six boarded the train

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

"Alb-Alder, Hurry up or we'll miss it!"

"I-am-trying to keep up! You are running too quickly!"

"If you hadn't left the suitcase behind I *pant* wouldn't have to"

"Servine! Slow down or you'll hurt yourself!"

Servine sneered and looked behind him"Hurry up, you ridiculous old-"

Alder cut him off. "I see the train! Quickly now, before the door closes, Son!"

Servine growled at the false reference and practically leapt onto the train with the suitcase strapped on his back. Alder followed and tumbled onto Servine, knocking them both to the floor of the train. Behind them, the door to the train slammed shut. They had just made it.

"Father, get off me!"

Alder laughed and rolled off Servine. Servine lifted himself off the ground till he was on all fours, but ended up falling to his side, because of the weight of the suitcase.

"Here let me take the suitcase off" and Alder unstrapped it off his back. Now Servine just lay there on his stomach on the cold floor of the train corridor. The train started.

"Child get off the floor and let's find a cabin to rest in. Come on, up you get. There's a good lad"

As he pushed himself of the ground and dusted himself off, he glared at Alder.

"Stop. Treating. Me. Like. A. CHILD! I am not really your son, so stop acting like I am!" Servine hissed.

"Servine, if this is to work, you are going to have to act like my son. And besides, I have always treated you like this so I fail to see why it bothers you now"

"Hmmph. Lets just find a cabin and sit in it"

TBC:)


	10. Discussions on the express

Dark blood-discussions on the train

Well this is good! Two chapters on the same day is not bad. Anyway once again Thankyou to all of you who made my day:)

Please take the time to review this story. It really does help and makes feel like this story is worthwhile. Please? :D

Anyway enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

_On the Hogwarts express _

Harry and his friends were all set and ready to go when they heard a slam by the train door. It was soon followed by a yelp and shouting.

Neville faced Harry."what is that?"

Harry shook his head."I have absolutely no idea. " _But that voice sounds really familiar_, Harry thought to himself. He stood up.

"I'm going to have a look. Neville, come with me. We'll be right back after we've checked it out"

The remaining four nodded and carried on their conversation about Quiddich. Harry and Neville left the cabin and stepped outside cautiously. Just as they walked out Neville bumped into a tall, dark, intimidating figure. He wore thin black glasses over his stormy grey eyes and had a hood shadowing his face except for his piercing eyes. They blended in well with the black trench coat he wore.

The dark man grunted."sorry, I just needed someplace to calm down"

Neville gulped. "Uhhh that's ok. We were just...uhh-"

Harry intervened. "We just wanted to see if everything was ok." Harry hadn't realised he had whipped out a wand and was pointing it at the man.

Until now. The man looked shocked and had his eyes glued to the wand. Then he looked up to meet the green eyes of Harry. Then he spun around quickly and ran off to the other part of the train. Neville looked at the wand and spoke softly.

"Harry, that's not your wand. It's black and long and-"

"I know Neville. This is professor Snape's wand. I found it in the shack where he... Where he died. I keep it with mine." He lifted it to show Neville." I guess I pulled his out by mistake instead. I don't know why that man was so surprised though."

"He seemed in a hurry. Anyway we should get back inside."

Harry nodded but as he was about to go back, he looked in the direction that the man took off in. He couldn't shake the strange feeling he had gotten through those eyes. Like he had seen them before.

Servine ran back to the cabin, they had taken as their own. Alder was no where to be seen and the suitcase had been left unattended. Servine took the opportunity to sit down and let the dizziness fade. Despite his personal daily treatment for the venom, he still suffered from dizziness when his body was taxed too much. On occasion he passed out completely, but that only happened when he Really over did it. He had to be careful for at least another month before he could even hope to get better. He couldn't let someone like Potter see his weakness-Potter! The boy had just seen him. Well not exactly because luckily he had been smart enough to put his hood up before walking around. Though the charms were still in place. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in despair. There was no need to run off like that, they wouldn't have recognised him anyway and there was no way he could keep running off every time he saw Potter. He was going to teach the boy for Merlins sake!

"Servine? Are you alright? Servine? Severus?"

Servine's head snapped up. He hadn't realised Albus-Alder was referring to him. Great. He had just ignored his new name. He would need to be more careful or that could happen again, only in front of others. Namely Potter. Servine growled in frustration and put his head in his hands, clearly at war with himself. The guilt, pain and suffering bombarded him like a Blizzard and his emotions began to overwhelm him.

Alder didn't like this slumped form of Severus and took a seat opposite him observing him closely. He momentarily considered using legilimency to read the wizards thoughts but immediately refrained from it. It wouldn't do to impose on ones privacy, especially Severus'.

"What is bothering you child?"

Servine didn't even bother to comment on the use of 'child'. Instead he gave a muffled reply."pfffidonntwanttodothis"

Alder leaned forward. "Pardon?"

"I said I don't want to do this." He looked up. "Why are we going back? You know I feel guilty. You know it hurts me yet you still..." Then he dropped his head in his hands again. Alder grabbed Servine's wrists and slowly pulled them away from the saddened face. He gazed into the now grey eyes and whispered. "Severus. You have to forgive yourself. They have forgiven you, I am sure. There is no need to feel so worried. You have nothing to fear, child for you have done no wrong. Even Lily has forgiven you-"

Anger flashed across the grey eyes.

"Don't."

"It is true, Servine, I speak the truth" Alder let go off Servine's wrists and leaned back on his side of the cabin. Servine also leaned back.

"This has nothing to do with that"

"Oh but it does. The whole reason you cannot let to of guilt is because you have lived with it for so long. You cannot continue to do this to yourself."

"We are done discussing this. If you want to talk to me about this headmaster, it will have to wait till another time. Right now, I am not up for it" and then silence filled the cabin. Alder looked slightly hurt but tried to hide it. Servine saw this and felt bad for creating the hurt in the green eyes. He sighed and spoke.

"I saw Potter just now."

The hurt was soon replaced with curiosity and Servine was relieved. "And? Child what happened?"

"Nothing of great significance. I was wondering around and Neville bumped into me, with Potter tagging along. They both asked if everything was alright to which I said yes. That is until I realised Potter was pointing a wand at me." Then Servine stopped for a moment and sat up straight to whisper something to Alder. Alder reciprocated the action and leaned forward to listen.

"Albus. That was...it was my wand he had"

"Really? Are you sure?" Albus seemed genuinely curious and excited.

"I am absolutely sure. It was long birch, twelve inches and black with no intricate designs visible. I know it's mine because all the designs are-"

"On the handle. Yes Severus, I know. And I also know what Harry's actual wand looks like. The question is, why does Harry now have it? And I wonder if there is a way to get it back."

"Headmaster. I care not, how he managed to acquire it. I just want to have it back. I will not have Potter's son waving it around with probably as minimal care as is possible. "

"Severus, you can stop that now. There is no need to hate Harry anymore. I know why you did before, but that was then and this is now. You can acknowledge that he is part of Lily too. As for your beloved wand, give me some time to think of a way to get it back. We will"

Servine relaxed a little and looked at the floor. "Old habits die hard. Nevertheless I will endeavour to look at Potter differently from now on"

Alder's green eyes twinkled and he smiled. "Good. I am glad my son listens so well."

Servine rolled his eyes. "This is becoming an irritating pattern. First, an increase in the use of the word "child", now the reference of 'son'? What next? Are you going to start giving me candy canes and lollipops every few minutes?

Albus chuckled and pulled out a lemon drop. Severus groaned and soon the train came to a halt.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two new professors were standing outside the gate to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Albus inhaled deeply and smiled. Severus on the other hand, had gone pale and was clenching his fists.

"It's alright, child. No one can recognise us anyway"

The gates opened and they made their way through the empty hall and into the Headmistress' office. When they opened the door, the sight they were met with wasn't what they had expected at all. They were not alone with the headmistress.

"And here they are now. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ronald and Harry. I would like you to meet our new Potions and Defense professors, Alder and Servine Slade."

All six students in the room, plus Minerva turned to Albus and Severus. Severus could literally feel the sweat forming on his brow. His went mouth went dry but luckily Albus rescued him.

"Pleased to meet you all. I am professor Alder Slade and this is my son professor Servine T. Slade. We look forward to teaching you this year"

"Indeed. It is truly a pleasure to-" Severus, who had just found his voice was suddenly cut off by the one voice he didn't want to hear. Harry Potter was staring at him and yelled,

"It's You!"

TBC;)


	11. The two new professors

Dark Blood-The two new professors

Outside, he held a face of indifference with the exception of his eyes widening slightly. On the inside his heart was thundering against his chest. Did this mean Potter knew? How could he know? His palms grew sweaty and he tried to stop his knees from buckling from the suspense alone. This was too much.

Severus turned to face Albus and began to send him silent messages through legilimency.

_He knows!_

_No he does not. It's not possible. _Alder shook his head slightly.

_But he does! What are we going to do? Damit Albus, do something!_

_Severus calm down! He cannot know . These charms are far stronger than the normal ones used by regular wizards. Have faith in me and my magic._

_But...then why does he recognise me?_

_Patience. We shall soon know, child. And Severus?_

_What?_

_Do not worry._

Servine blinked and looked up to meet Harry's green eyes. Sweat trailed down his back as he faced those green eyes. God, it was as if Lily was staring right at him. Or through him, his very soul, if he had one. But why did the eyes look so accusing? His throat constricted as a wave of guilt crashed onto his heart. _Oh Lily!_

Minerva cleared her throat and said softly, "I take it you have met before?"

Harry, shaken out of his reverie, shook his head slowly. How could he say it here? He would have to tell them later.

"...No. No I don't. Sorry, I thought... I'm sorry" but he continued to stare at Servine. He stuck out his hand at Servine and spoke.

"Pleased to meet you professor Slade. I hope you enjoy your time here" As they shook hands, Servine felt like he was a specimen under a magnifying glass, being observed so close. He noticed the green eyes were still boring deep into him and attempted a smile. Harry didn't smile back. In fact, he seemed wary and if it weren't for his trained-to-spy instincts, Snape would never have noticed the touch of fear in the eyes as well.

_Fear?_

Did Harry_ fear _him?

"Well if we are done here, perhaps Harry will escort you to the dungeons while Ronald and Hermione take the other students to their dormitories. Miss Lovegood, as there is no other student in your dormitory perhaps it would be best if you stayed with Hermione and Ginevra till the term begins. Professors, once you have settled youselves, I would like for you both to return here so that we can finalize the arrangements"

Luna nodded happily and Ron indicated for them to follow him to the Gryffindor common room. Harry stayed by the headmistress and watched them go. Then Harry spoke. His eyes were yet again trained on professor Slade.

"If you will follow me...professors...Slade" and he turned to lead them to the dungeons. Minerva just smiled and nodded to the two professors in encouragement, while the two kept their heads down and followed Harry, the suitcase trailing behind.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it! The two new professors in front of him were, in fact the very two men from his dreams and because of that, Harry couldn't shake that underlying fear. For all he knew, these two men could be killers. Or worse, death eaters who are still loyal to the Dark lord. Harry silently led them to the dungeons, his hand on his wand in his pocket. As they turned more corners, the younger professor asked something.

"Is that your wand in your pocket?"

Harry turned swiftly and looked at the grey eyed man. His white trousers practically matched his paper white complexion. Though his overall appearance was darkened by the long black trench coat he wore, his eyes held warmth. But Harry wasn't fooled. So many people who claimed to want to help him, had been against him with that similar look in their eyes. If this man was anything like them, he was most probably dangerous.

"Yes it's my wand" Harry subtly tightened his grip on Severus' wand. He would not lose this wand to_ Anyone_.

The professor, Servine Slade held out his hand.

"May I have a look?"

Harry was hesitant but realised that if there was any harm meant, they would probably have their own wands to create it. He handed over the slick black wand reluctantly.

Servine took the wand and held it firmly in his hand for a moment. He then twirled it between two fingers and tossed it in the air to catch it gently (Harry almost shrieked at the action) Alder leaned over his son's shoulder with curiosity. Servine stopped playing with the wand and looked at his father. They nodded and handed the wand back. Servine coughed and sneered.

"You ARE Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry stared at him. Who was this guy, to ask him if he was Harry Potter!? Harry was hardly arrogant but there was no need to sneer like that.

"Yes. I am." He growled back. This was one rude professor.

"Well then **_Harry Potter_**, where is your famous wand? Don't tell me the vanquisher of the Dark lord actually steals wands" Servine crossed his hands and tapped his foot, silently demanding an explanation.

"This wand-"Harry grit his teeth. "-just so happens to belong to the bravest man I ever knew. Or did know. Severus Snape is unfortunately no longer with us. This was his wand. I don't steal wands, professor. His body was never found and I'm holding onto the wand until it is" Harry began to feel tears of pain and frustration forming in his eyes and he turned quickly before the professors noticed. Did the man even _know_ how to speak nicely!?

But they already had noticed the tears. Servine just stopped and stood there silently, feeling dazed.

Had Potter just complimented him? What had he said?

The bravest man I ever knew.

_The bravest man I ever knew. Severus Snape._

The sentence played in his mind over and over again till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alder was twinkling madly and gently led Servine to catch up with Harry.

"I told you, did I not?" Alder whispered into his ear.

"You know nothing! He didn't mean it!" Servine hissed back but it lacked its usual venom.

Alder grinned and knew that Servine would ponder on what he had just heard for a long while yet. The revelation was probably shocking to Severus. The grin broadened.

As soon as they reached the dungeons, Harry led them through the potion master's quarters to the rooms. Servine felt somewhat thrilled that no one had changed his rooms. There was the living room with four comfortable sofas around a low mahogany table in the centre. Behind one sofa was the fireplace which connected to the floo network. Then the majority of the walls were blocked by book shelves filled with thick volumes about all sorts of things. Only two doors could be seen against the shelves and they clearly seemed to be the bedrooms . Inside the bedrooms the walls were green with wooden wardrobes. The king sized beds were centred against the wall as they should have been and the windows to the left of the bed next to a desk were bright and comforting. They were just as they always had been. It did surprise him however, that Harry knew where all the things were in the rooms. Servine couldn't help himself and again started to ask questions. He tried to be more friendly this time.

"Do you visit these rooms often? You seem to know a fair amount about them. Did you live in them before?" He said with a less harsh tone of voice.

Harry couldn't help but let the flash of pain show on his features. The number of times in the past few weeks he had walked in here and just cried his heart out. Cries for those who had died. Those who survived but suffer everyday from it. Who can't shake the pain. And especially those who shouldn't have died. Snape shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have.

"I didn't live here, but my old potions prof-"his throat closed involuntarily. He swallowed."professor Snape lived here. These were his rooms. I have been in them a lot though, recently so I know my way around. "

"I see."

Alder placed the luggage on the sofa in front of the fireplace and rubbed his hands together, almost with glee. He turned to Harry and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. For showing us the way. I think we will be very comfortable here. I look foreward to seeing you around the castle in the next couple of days."

Harry closed the door behind him and ran back to his common room, leaving Alder and Servine to sort out their things.

TBC :D


	12. Memories and caution

Dark blood-Memories and caution

* * *

Hello everyone:D I just wanted to say thankyou once again for all your support and awesomeness! Really it is you guys who make this worth my while So Thankyou so much especially those of you who reviewed the last couple of chapters. You guys are the best:D

anyway this is a nice long chapter just for you. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK-QUESTIONS, THEORIES, ADVICE, ANYTHING WILL BE HELPFUL;)

Thankyou and on with Dark Blood

* * *

Servine closed the door behind Harry and collapsed on the sofa. The day had been nothing short of exhausting and it was nice to finally be able to sit down. But what was really nice was his rooms. He was back, in his rooms. With his potions lab and his books he could live here and never come out. Actually, there were many times when he hadn't come out. He remembered the first time when he had just come back from a meeting. The first one he had attended after so long...

_"...Severus! Severus! I swear you haven't been down for meals for the past week! If you don't come out now, I swear!"_

_Minerva pounded on the door. She was getting tired of this. Soon a large group of students had gathered around from a distance, whispering to each other that the potions master had had an argument with the head of Gryffindor and that was why he wasn't coming out. This wasn't true though. Minerva had no idea why he was skipping meals. Although he had seemed quite anxious for the past week, since that discussion with Albus..._

_"Severus, there is quite a large group gathering. If you don't come out now, I will be forced to remove this door by force."_

_The whispering silenced. As they waited in anticipation, the door clicked and opened an inch. The face of Snape couldn't be seen, but a black arm snaked out and grabbed Minerva's hand. He pulled her inside and slammed the door in the same second._

_"Why aren't you down with us? We are waiting for you- in fact because you didn't show up, Albus sent me to come get you, effectively bringing half the students with me. What do you have to say for yourself, Severus!...Severus?"_

_He had his back turned to her but his shoulders were shaking, as if he had a cold or was crying. She tentatively reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. She gasped, he was freezing. She then noticed his hair was dripping wet and his fists were clenched._

_"Severus...Albus is waiting for you. Don't you wish to speak with him?"_

_"No Minerva. I really don't"_

_"Why not? Severus turn around"_

_"..."_

_"Please? Severus you are worrying me. "_

_"Then stop worrying" the tone was flat but she heard the whisper. "It's not worth it..."_

_"Why are you wet?"_

_"it's raining. Obviously" he rubbed his face, clearly angry at himself when he felt the tears. _

_"Ill call Albus then. Unless you turn around" she commanded. What was going on with him, she had to know._

_Severus sighed and turned around slowly. He was truly a sight to behold. His disrevelled hair wasn't just wet; it was soaking. His face was flushed a deep red colour and his eyes were glazed over and dull. But that was nothing compared to the streaks of tears down his face. It looked as though he had been crying for hours. In short, he was a complete wreck._

_"Merlin Severus, what happened?"_

_He hiccuped and tried to speak __again_, but his voice cracked ." I went...he...Vol..."

_He shook his head but then swayed dangerously to one side._

_"Severus sit down now! Why are you even standing?" She gently led him to the sofa and sat next to him. She rubbed his shoulder gently._

_"Why don't you tell me what has happened?" Then she stopped and looked at him. "Is it? Has he...Has He returned?"_

_He looked down at his lap, particularly at his left arm while his hair covering his face. Minerva felt anger and fear and pain well up inside her. She had known it would happen but for Severus to admit it, that the Dark lord had returned... _

_"Did he summon you?_

_He nodded. She grabbed both his shoulders and turned him so he was facing her. He gave no resistance but looked utterly defeated._

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_He looked up and whispered softly._

_"Just like before..." and with that, his eyes closed and he slumped forward. She caught him and pulled him against her and called Dobby the house elf._

_"Dobby, request the headmaster to begin the feast. Then tell him I will be staying with Severus"_

_"Yes, professor. Dobby will do what he has been told!" He snapped his fingers and was gone in an instant. Minerva turned to look at Severus again. He was definitely unconscious and far too cold. She levitated his thin body to his bedroom and opened the bed sheets. She then heated the room with a charm and placed him on the bed, but soon realised his left side was red despite the black cloak he was wearing. She frowned and opened his cloak then she gasped and pulled it off completely. His white shirt was covered in what she could only assume was blood and it seemed to be torn from multiple slashes and cuts that only a wand using hideously dark magic could produce. She got up and retrieved some night clothes, bandages and cloths from his wardrobe and bathroom. The noise made him awaken and stir._

_"Minerva..."_

_"Severus, stay where you are. I'm just going to-"_

_"Leave."_

_"What?"_

_"I said leave"_

_"But Severus, you're covered in blo-"_

_"I can sort myself out"_

_"Funny that's not how it looked to me earlier"_

_Just then Dobby appeared carrying a tray of nice, hot food. "Headmaster says the professor must eat! Dobby has brought food for the professor!"_

_"Excellent, Dobby. Please put it on the side, next to Severus" She came and sat down next to where Severus was lying. She ignored his words of protest and waved her wand, making his shirt disappear. She then took a wet clothe and began to clean his wounds and the blood. He stopped talking and closed his eyes and sighed in relief. She smiled but asked;_

_"What did happen tonight, then?" _

_"...I had to convince him I had been staying here to spy on Dumbledore for him. He took some time to persuade and wasn't convinced at first , hence..." He lifted his arm weakly and gestured towards his bloodied mass. Minerva shook her head and placed a warm hand on his neck._

_"You aren't well Severus, you have a fever, I think because of being in the cold with all these injuries. If only Poppy was here right now..." She stopped and watched him for a moment. "Is there a particular reason why you didn't call someone for help?"_

_"I didn't need any help."_

_"Of course" She deadpanned._

_She finished cleaning his wounds and wrapped bandages around him. She fed him the food and clothed him. She helped him through the first night that he came back. Little did they know, this would be the first of many. Except on this first summoning, only Minerva could be with him. And he would never forget how she helped him through it._

"Severus?..." Albus' voice brought him back.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about child? I can tell you are reminiscing" Albus had taken a seat opposite him and had summoned some tea.

Severus sighed. "The first time I arrived in these quarters after being summoned after so long"

"When he had just returned?"

"Yes"

Albus rubbed his chin in thought. "I believe Minerva took care of you that night. She informed me of it afterwards. Apparently that was the only time she saw you break down after being summoned. Actually I think she said that was the only time she saw you ever cry"

Severus nodded and sipped some tea. "It was because when I went and was crucio'd after so long, I realised what I was getting myself into. I was also reminded of how I couldn't save Lily years before" His voice had become a whisper.

"Child...let go of the guilt"

"Albus-"

"No Severus. Just listen this once. Before this you had a job to fulfil as my spy against Voldemort. Before this I used your guilt of the past to make you mine, but the fact of the matter is that was unfair and you are now free. It is time you let go. You have done so much and sacrificed so much that you shouldn't need to feel bad about the past. Yes, it is unfortunate that the Potter's didn't survive. But it wasn't your fault. Do you understand? It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. I'm not asking you to forget Lily. Only that you stop blaming yourself. Do you understand, child?"

Severus was speechless. He really hadn't expected a speech like that. "I...Yes"

"And you will try not to feel so guilty from now on?" Albus prodded.

"I will...try"

"And you will start to take better care of yourself?" Albus urged further.

"Fine I understand. Although with you as my _father _I'm sure that won't be difficult_"_

Albus chuckled and walked over to Severus to place a hand on his cheek fondly. "For you Severus, I would gladly have you as my son. You would make any father proud"

Then a miraculous thing happened. Severus Snape smiled. Granted he had to share his rooms with Albus. True he had to teach those he had made suffer. But if he was honest he wanted the company. Right now, if he was alone he would probably be the most miserable person alive.

* * *

Harry quickly called his friends to the common room. He had to talk to them, had to tell them. In case those two men were dangerous then they needed to be warned. He would not have any more casualities after the war. Of course, if he was wrong then... But that was why he wasn't going to tell professor Mcgonigal. There was no need to worry everyone necessarily. But just in case, he would tell his friends.

"Harry what is it?" Ginny asked. The six took a seat on the sofas and turned to Harry.

"Ok, those two men, well they were the men from my dreams"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other while the others looked as confused as Hermione did when she didn't know.

Harry then explained the two dreams he had faced and told them about the theory that the two professors could be dangerous. Luna looked up.

"Are you sure they are dangerous? I don't actually think they are" her dream like voice drifted in the room.

"I don't know how dangerous they are but I think we should be vigilant and, you know keep an eye on them" he said.

Luna nodded and Neville spoke. "Do you think the younger professor was the man we bumped into on the train? He had the same grey eyes and voice and coat as well!"

Harry hadn't thought of that. "Neville I think you're right. It was him wasn't it!"

"Who Harry? Who did you meet on the train?" Ron questioned. He hated it when he didn't know things.

"This man dressed in complete black bumped into us on the train. We saw him when we left the cabin to check on the noise. He was really..."

"Creepy ?" Ginny finished.

"And scary" Neville added.

"But it was him. Definitely! Neville's right. I can't believe I didn't notice that" Harry mentally slapped himself.

"Perhaps we shouldn't worry too much. If worse comes to worse and it turns out we're right; we tell the headmistress. But let's hope it's just paranoia" Hermione said and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. It's been really tiring and there are only three days left till the start of term. I need to sleep"

The others nodded and stood and the girls left to head for their dormitory. Everyone said good night and that they'd see each other on the breakfast table tomorrow.

* * *

Just before extinguishing the candles, Severus decided he would visit the headmistress and say good night. He had absolutely no idea why but perhaps for old times sake he wanted to see his old colleague again. But she won't recognise you Severus! He sighed but headed to the headmistresses office anyway. He and Albus had gone after their conversation to talk to Minerva about lesson plans and things like dinner times, but he knew what he was doing and hardly needed an affirmative tutorial. He knocked on the door walked through. Minerva was at her desk looking very upset.

"Headmistress?"

"What can I help you with professor Slade?"

"You can call me Sev-Servine, headmistress. I am after all your potions master and professor now." _As well as friend hopefully._

"Well, Servine. Take a seat. Is there something you would like to discuss?"

Whatever he had wanted to talk about had fled his mind when he had walked in and seen how upset she was. What he really wanted to know was...

"What is bothering you? You were upset just now. Tell me why" he tried his best to sound open and welcoming. This didn't come naturally to him but he was trying.

She gave a small watery smile. "I was just thinking about Severus"

_Ohhh how should I do this? Do I pretend I've heard of him and talk about him like hes someone else or do I ask her who he was and act oblivious? I don't know what to say! No! The real question is do I want to know why she is thinking of me? What she thinks of me. Whether she hates me or not? I do want to know...but...No I want to know, and Albus said I shouldn't feel so upset about the past..._

"Who was Severus?"

"He was the most bravest person I had ever known, Servine. He truly meant a lot to me-to us all." She laughed lightly but tears fell down her cheeks. "You may find the students are reluctant to cooperate with you at first merely because they have never had a different potions master other than Severus and Horace. You have a lot to live up to if you wish to match Severus in skill"

"I'll make sure to try my best" _Obviously. It won't be that difficult_. He smirked to himself but she was looking down at her hands.

"And-and, I didn't trust, him, I-oh Servine you don't understand how bad I feel" he looked up at her to see she was choking up and crying her eyes out. He tentatively reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Oh Merlin Minerva, don't cry. _Then he stopped and thought. _She... Is crying for me? For me?_

When he touched her shoulder, she looked up at him again. He spoke. "I'm sure he understands, headmistress. Wherever he is..." She touched his hand and whispered.

"I don't want him dead, Servine. I wish he hadn't died, oh why did he have do go?" And now the tears were unstoppable. He gave her a tissue and watched her silently. _Some one regrets my death. Someone truly misses me._ He thought of Potter as well.  
_The bravest man he ever knew. Hmmm_ could Albus be right? Did people want him back. It mattered not anyway because he had left the past now. What Albus said...he needed to let go. He was Servine Slade now. And he was never going to call himself Severus Snape again.

TBC:/


	13. Nightmare from the past

Dark blood- nightmare from the past

Heya again! So Here we go chapter 13! tell me what you think about it- what you like, what you hate, what you wish to fry me for- anything!

I want your reviews people! REVIEWS! Thankyou and enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

Servine returned to the dungeons and closed the door behind him. He could tell Alder had gone to sleep because all the light was gone in the rooms. Servine sighed and headed to bed for he was absolutely exhausted. It wasn't long before he was tucked under the covers of his bed and was fast asleep. However his dreams soon turned to nightmares. Ones that he thought he'd never have to face again.

He was in the Potters house again only this time he wasn't alone.

_"Severus, save me!"_

_What? But how?_

_"Lily?"_

_She reached out to him with one hand and held baby Harry in the other "Severus, please!"_

_He tried to move forward but was stuck!_

_"Lily run! Go!"_

_Then the voice of Voldemort was heard from behind him. "Watch closely, my Severus! I will destroy the mudblood and her pathetic son before your very eyes!" And he sent the Avada Kedavra spell hurling towards her. It hit and she fell to the floor soundlessly._

"LILY NO! PLEASE NO!"

* * *

Alder heard someone walk in through the door and figured his child had returned. He lay in bed contemplating everything that had happened since their arrival at Hogwarts. Now that he had spoken to Severus upon arrival, he knew Severus was happier. But a part of him did miss the times from before. Why else would he reminisce about Minerva looking after him. Servine continued to think of his past and that showed he missed it. Perhaps then maybe he should consider changing Severus back and removing the spells. Maybe that might help him.

Albus was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard mumbling from the room next to his. Then a scream.

"LILY NO! PLEASE NO!"

That could only mean one thing. Alder shot out of bed and charged into the parallel room. His potions master was tangled in bed sheets and was sweating and panicking. Trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't escape. And he began to whimper as tears rolled down the still pale cheeks.

"Lily, please forgive me... I...I'm so sorry..."

Albus walked up to the side of the bed and took hold of Severus' shoulders. He leaned over him and shook him gently.

"Severus, Severus wake up! You are having a nightmare! Severus!"

Black blood shot eyes opened and looked up at him. Albus could tell Severus was still under the influence of his nightmare and the fear of having seen Severus in the nightmare as well as Severus' fear of the nightmare had shaken the charms of them both. He would have to sort them out later. Albus tried again to shake him out of it but instead heard Severus speak out to him while looking at him with that vacant expression.

"Albus...you said you would keep her safe...you used me...don't make me do it...I cant kill you...please don't make me...please, Albus...you're all I have left..."

The sentence was but a whisper but it made Albus stop and look at the blank eyes once more. Was Severus dreaming of the most catastrophic events in his life all at once? This no longer seemed like a nightmare. It was a hallucination and they were only caused when Severus had too much poison in his system. _No!_

"Please...Albus...I'm alone now...forever alone...always"

Is this truly what they had done to him, to Severus? Had they used him so much, the man felt he had to beg for freedom? Did he really feel so alone? That even he, Albus Dumbledore had left him? Albus grit his teeth and looked Severus in the eye. He would change that! He was not going to let Severus feel like this ever again, Starting now!

He sat on the side of the bed and pulled Severus up into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear.

"Child, you are never alone. I have you now and I am so sorry for everything that happened. I will never leave you alone. You will never be alone again. Severus, child...wake up for me, please"

The shaking body in his arms stopped and remained still for a minute. Then Severus turned his head slightly and whispered softly. It seemed like he had snapped out of it.

"Albus?"

Albus hugged Severus even tighter and nodded. Severus pulled back and looked at his mentor with clear strong eyes again. Albus breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on Severus' back to normal hair.

"I believe we may have let our charms slip. I think it would be best we put them on in some time. It is after all 6:30 and I am sure you would rather do it later" Albus chuckled softly as Severus sniffed and nodded giving a small smile. Severus brought a hand to his face and rubbed his head and wiped his tears away.

"Accio dreamless sleep potion" and a vial entered his hands which he swallowed promptly. This pleased Albus greatly.

"Perhaps you truly are looking out for your health. Will wonders never cease!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow and glared. "Leave it Albus. What are you even doing in here? Surely you aren't so foolish as to get lost in your own room?" He leaned against the headboard of the bed and folded his arms. Albus looked confused and concerned.

"Severus...do you realise you just suffered from what I can only say was a very vivid hallucination"

This seemed to change Severus completely and he sat up straight again. He eyed Albus with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Albus, did you bring the potions that I told you to when we were in the hut?"

Albus thought for a moment then shook his head. Realisation dawned in both their minds. Severus hadn't taken the potions for the venom in his system and it had slipped his mind when he didn't find them in the suitcase like he should have. The potions were able to maintain his body for a few days after the last dose but counting from the last time Severus had taken the potions which was three days ago, that would mean they would have worn off by today and now they had no potions to give him. If he didn't have them soon, then the effects of the venom on his body would weaken him considerably. Albus went into a very Poppy-like healer mode. He put his hand on Severus' forehead and held his other hand against his neck to check his pulse.

"Do you feel feverish? Weak? Dizzy? Tell me anything Severus. If you feel even the slightest bit ill, you must tell me"

Severus huffed and swatted the hands away. He hated it when people did this, especially if it was on him. It made him feel incompetent and that was one thing he couldn't allow. He hated not being of any use. It meant he was dispensable.

"Albus I am absolutely fine! The venom won't start affecting me until a few hours have passed anyway. I don't need you to start imitating the annoying medi-witch!"

Albus tutted and walked out of the room. He then returned carrying a potions book that he had stolen of a shelf. He stopped in front of Severus and flicked through the pages. Severus just stared. What on earth?

Albus inclined his head in Severus' direction. "Do you think that venom of yours can hold off long enough for you to complete your first batch of anti-venom in Hogwarts as Servine Slade?"

* * *

At nine o'clock they finished the anti venom potion. That left only seven others. Severus groaned and sat on one of the spare chairs in his lab while Albus bottled the potion into several vials and handed one to Severus.

"Servine how many more are left?"

"Seven"

Albus looked at him incredulously. Servine smirked. "Did you honestly think these potions are that easy to supply? The ones you stole earlier were the only batch I had prepared beforehand as your spy. There are no more we can just take. We have to brew them all. One by one"

"But how long will that take? Severus you need these now!"

"If we do all of them, around a day. And as for my needing them, We have finished the antivenom which is the most important one. It will reduce the symptoms long enough or us to finish the rest by the end of today."

Their conversation was interrupted when a knock came on the door.

"Servine, Alder! This is headmistress Mcgonigal! May I come in?"

Both Slades jumped.

"Albus the spells! Put them on now!" Servine hissed gripping at his hair and jumping up off his seat.

"Severus, the spells need a minute to set at least! Why didn't you remind me earlier?!"

"Me!? Albus why is it always my fault?! Must I always be responsible?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I come in?" She was knocking again, a little more impatient. Severus turned to Albus. "You must change us now! At least put glamours on us, something at least!"

"I have an idea. Let me place a temporary spell for now"

Albus held out his hands and began to utter words Severus had never heard off. Then suddenly he looked up and saw Albus in his changed form of Alder. Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he glanced at the green eyes and unfamiliar hair when Albus gasped.

"Severus, your eyes!"

"What about them?"

"They're still black! Severus, they're your natural eye colour. They haven't changed to grey"

Severus starting cursing and ran off to his room leaving Albus to deal with an irritated Minerva.

"I am coming in now!" She walked in with an elf following her closely.

"I assumed you didn't know the way to the great hall so I took the liberty of finding you an escort" she gestured towards the elf. "I hope your first night here was restful and-"Then she stopped and looked at Alder intently.

"Where is professor Servine? He should be awake by now, surely?"

"Yes yes, I did see him awake! He's just coming" Alder said cheerfully and rather loudly. Minerva pressed her lips together in a sort of demanding style. Alder recognised it as the expression Minerva gave when she was waiting. In this case, waiting for Servine. Alder gave her a shaky smile.

"I will just get him for you" and he ran into the room Servine had run into earlier. Minerva was shocked but waited there patiently, putting it down to an eccentric family. Although... a family that clearly knew their magic and potions. She took hold of one of the vials of potion and red the label. She blinked and did a double take. The handwriting was so so similar to Severus' that she couldn't help but think it was he who had brewed it. And even the way in which the apparatus was set up. It was so like Severus. Minerva quickly turned her head from the desk and looked at the vial again. Antivenom? Why would someone brew antivenom? It was an incredibly strong potion and was normally given in medical emergencies to treat very potent poison. That was strange.

"Servine come out right now! She is waiting for you. This looks bad on my part as well as yours" Alder was hanging on the bathroom door in the other room. Severus came out panting heavily as if he was hyperventilating. His eye were still obsidian black and were now swimming with fear.

"Albus I can't change them! I don't know what to do, I just- she-she can't find out-she can't! None of them can!" He said while grabbing Alder shoulders. Alder looked deeply at Servine before an idea came to him.

"I have an idea, child"

Minerva quickly put down the vial and looked up towards the sound of multiple footsteps. Then Alder appeared followed by a very haggard looking Servine. Minerva peered at him before commenting on his change of accessory.

" Professor Servine, would you care to explain to me why you are wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"I...I have a slight headache and wearing them sometimes helps because it dims the light" he said pointing at the ceiling. He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead and palms. Either the venom or Minerva. He knew the latter was probably to blame for his elevated temperature.

To his surprise though, she nodded accepting the explanation even if I did seem strange.

"Very well. Please get ready and then Delfy here will escort you to the hall"

TBC:O


	14. Diagon Alley visit

**Dark blood- Diagon Alley visit**

* * *

So in the last chapter we saw Severus and Albus brew the potions for the venom and also the failed attempt to cover Sev's eyes. Will he be caught out? Will Harry find out? And what does a certain strange man have to do with it?

As always, your reviews, follows and even favours make all the difference to me! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!

**I am also really curious to know what your theories are concerning how (if at all) Severus gets found out!** I am SO CURIOUS SO TELL ME:D

Anyway thankyou and enjoy the chapter;)

* * *

"Do they actually think we have no idea of how to get to the great hall or is this just Minerva's way of messing with us for being late?" Servine whispered as the house elf, Delfy practically pulled him and his father down the stairs.

"Hush now Servine! We are about to enter the hall. Try to look a bit more...hmmm presentable. Perhaps a smile even?" Albus was twinkling again even if it was with green eyes.

Servine glared and whispered back. "Not bloody likely. I still have to wear these ridiculous sunglasses. If they come off and people see-"

"Servine do not worry so much. No one will see your eyes and we will change them back as soon as we get the chance. Just try to appear neutral"

"But Albus, with my eyes returned to normal, the only actual difference is my hair which is now waist length. If people see, they Will work it out. I actually look no different if you remove the eye factor and glasses"

"Shhhhhh, we have arrived at the hall now. I'll sort them out later just before we leave to get new wands"

They opened the doors to the grand hall and were greeted with the friendly faces of the six pupils, Hagrid, Poppy, Pomona, Sybil and Minerva all who were seated around a table in the centre of the room as well as a grand feast. Minerva smiled and nodded for them to join the rest. She stood up as they sat down on either side of her.

"Everyone, it is with great pleasure that I announce our two new teachers of Defence and potions. Alder and Servine Slade!"

The other teachers smiled and nodded happily. Minerva introduced all of the teachers to them which made Servine want to scoff. It wasn't long however, before Servine was in deep conversation with Pomona and Hagrid about the properties of herbs. He couldn't remember the last time he had sat with them and just talked especially after he became headmaster for the dark lord. Then the question on sunglasses came from out of the blue.

"So why re' you wearin' sunglasses indoors?" Hagrid was curious.

"I have a headache and the glasses help by dimming the light" he answered back with surprising vitality for someone like him. It must be Hagrid's influence. The half giant is very energetic.

_Or maybe you are just happy._

Servine snapped his head around to look at Alder. Why was he speaking to him through legilimency?

_What are you talking about? And why are you using legilimency on me?_

Albus grinned._ I am using legilimency because your emotions are very easy to read at the moment. They are practically calling out. And as for what I am talking about, it's not Hagrid's influence. You are just feeling happy._

_What the hell? I come back here and within a matter of days the shields I spent years building up have been broken. This is why we shouldn't have come back!_

_Severus, stop overreacting you seem to be doing that alot of the time these days. Happiness is not a bad thing. And it certainly isn't weakness. Enjoy yourself, you've earned it child._

Servine was silent for a moment but then gave a small smile at Alder and Alder smiled back. A cough brought his attention elsewhere though. Potter coughed up and looked at him. Servine nodded but Harry just looked at him. Again the boy was watching him as if he were a tiger about to pounce. In fact most of the students were watching him. Could they see his eyes? With great effort Servine looked the other way which just so happened to not go unnoticed by a certain tea leave reader. Then suddenly, said tea leave reader pointed at him and stood up while gasping in a very dramatic way. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Minerva asked." What is it Sybil?"

The strange woman then shouted and put a hand to her head.

"You! My inner eye tells me you are confused! Your spirit yearns for more but you restrict it! You also hide a deep secret...wait I...yes it's coming to me...yes"

Servine tried to keep his expression calm but swallowed down his fear. She couldn't know, _could she?_

Then She pointed at Alder.

"You as well! You are both hiding something of great importance!"

Alder had the sense to close his mouth. Servine practically gaped at her. Was she actually on to them? He could only hope the rest didn't believe her.

"That's enough Sybil. You shouldn't spin your prophecies here especially on their first day"Minerva ushered for her to sit down but she remained stubborn.

" You, Servine! You must be careful, for there is danger in your life and your past will return to haunt you! You must be prepared!"

He had had enough. She wasn't stopping and if she actually did have some inner eye information come to her about his past, then she could blow his and Albus' cover. He stood up and shouted.

"How dare you!? Take your damn tea leaves and leave us alone!"

"Severus! Don't speak to Sybil like that!" Alder had stood up.

Servine's eyes widened as he stared at Alder. Alder stared back with the same face. Everyone stared at them both.

"Did...did you just say...Severus?" Harry asked Alder in a quiet voice.

Servine decided he would play risky otherwise people might realise. But he was a Slytherin who happened to be a spy. He could turn this around. He turned on Alder and pointed. "Father! Have you no respect for the deceased headmaster! Did you just call me Severus? That is their old headmaster whom they are mourning!"

Alder, shocked as he was, caught on. "I am sorry if it sounded like that. I did not mean to be disrespectful. Although I am certain I said Servine." He tried to look as apologetic as possible. All the faces at the table had saddened considerably including his own as everyone sat back down. Servine muttered an apology to Sybil who accepted it but watched him carefully for the rest of the meal.

After a while the chatter picked up again, and it seemed people had forgotten about the potential slip of the tongue. As soon as they had finished, Alder and Servine excused themselves and went to the dungeons to solve Severus' eye problem.

* * *

**_The dungeons:_ lab**

Servine sat on a stool in front of Alder and took off the sunglasses and closed his eyes while Alder placed his hand over Servine's eyes and said multiple spells. Servine opened them again and revealed the stormy grey that lay beneath. Alder breathed a sigh of relief.

"My Severus I was beginning to worry that they wouldn't change on their own. As it turns out, I never completed all the charms before Minerva walked in so of course they wouldn't change"

Servine breathed a sigh of relief but glared at Alder. The older wizard turned away with a sheepish look on his face. He knew he was guilty.

"Albus, you very nearly ruined everything! Had it not been for my quick thinking they would have realised the truth. Which reminds me, what are we going to do about Sybil? She clearly has her eyes on us and if she really tries she could find out"

Alder stood and held a hand up to silence his son. "Severus, if they find out it means they are MEANT to find out. We will do everything in our power to prevent it but if they are meant to know then they will. There is nothing else we can do. Now stop worrying and come with me to Diagon alley. We need new wands"

Servine ran a hand through his long hair and sighed in frustration. Albus just didn't get it. They could kill him for all the damage he had caused as headmaster for Voldemort. And he himself felt guilty for it so he would let them happily end his miserable life.

But then Minerva had been upset about him hadn't she? In fact she wished he was alive. And even Potter defended him earlier. _Hmmmm I will have to see...Albus is right. If they find out then I can only hope...they have forgiven me_

"You're right Albus. If they are meant to then they are meant to. We shouldn't try to change the inevitable"

Alder turned around and looked at Servine in shock. Had the boy just...agreed with him? That if they find out it isn't the end of the world? That that would be..._ok?_ He then gave a huge smile and hugged Servine tight. "Oh Severus! I am so glad you see now! If you can accept they have forgiven you, then that is the first step to letting go of the guilt! I am so proud of you for understanding me, for trying to see!"

He let go of Severus and put a hand on his cheek while smiling and twinkling. "I am so glad, Severus. You don't realise how happy this makes me"

Severus gave a small smile in return. "You know...I feel happy too" Then he changed his smile to a smirk.

"But Albus, this doesn't mean you can start shouting out my name through the halls. Remember, I still don't want them to find out. It's only that I acknowledge that they _could _find out."

Albus chuckled "Of course! One step at a time." _But I'll make you see Severus! In fact I may just let it slip one day, that you are in fact alive_._ I have faith that the truth will come out and that when the time comes, you will be glad it did._

* * *

**_Diagon Alley_**

After having purchased the wands from Olivanders they sat near Honeydukes and ate some lunch together. Servine pulled out his new wand and observed it. It was lighter and was redish brown instead of black. It had a vine like pattern on the handle and a white tip painted on the end and was cherry wood. _Similar to what my mother had I_ _suppose._

Alder's wand was white but had black flecks all the way up. It seemed very odd for Alder but still suited him especially with his new appearance.

Servine waved a tempus spell and checked the time. Three o'clock which meant he still had time to go to the Apothecary. Satisfied he tucked the wand up his sleeve and faced Alder.

"I have some ingredients I wish to retrieve from the local apothecary. I was hoping to find something that will speed up the process of brewing for the remaining seven potions left."

Alder nodded understandingly. "Very well. I wished to retrieve some books on defensive charms anyway. How about you get your potions while I look for books. We will meet here in half an hour to leave for Hogwarts."

"That sounds fine." After they finished their food they went their separate ways with promise to meet back at the same place.

**Severus' pov**

_Merlin I don't think there are many potions that can help_. Severus thought to himself as he fished through the stacks of ingredients and vials. He sighed and left to look in another shop. But just as he left the store an unfamiliar man with sandy hair in muggle clothes walked up to him and started to talk.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice you're not from around here. Your name is Servine Slade is it not?"

"Yes...it is. Can I help you?"_ How does he know my name?_

"Why yes, I have heard about you and your unmatched skill in the dark arts."_He is trying to flatter me, but why?_

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about it?"

"Pardon?" _what the hell?_

"Dark magic. What do you know about it? Surely you have something you can tell me?" _This feels wrong. This man has strange intentions. He feels...off_.

"I apologise. I don't know anything about it." _Who is this? He hasn't even introduced himself yet he wants information. And about dark magic? Does he even know what he is asking for?_

"No I am fairly certain you know." then the man waved his hand as if to forget the idea. "ok never mind that. How about potions? I have heard, an intelligent man like yourself must know a good deal about potions?"

"Sorry I think you have the wrong person to ask about that. Perhaps someone more knowledgeable than I can help you?" _This man is definitely trouble. And he's on to me. Why else would he ask about potions! I need to find Albus and get back to Hogwarts immediately_.

He tried to side step around the strange man but he was blocked. The man laughed at him and grabbed his shoulders. Hard.

"Oh no! I think I have the right person. Don't you think so _Mr. Servine_...or should I say Severus?"

TBC:)


	15. Fight in the staff room

**Dark blood- Fight in the staff room**

* * *

Hello! So following on from the last chapter we found Sev faced with a huge shock. What will his reaction be? And let's see how long will it be before something gives?

Please please review as always! You guys are awesome and if you want to be even awesomer, you will follow!FOLLOW TO THE END OF THE EARTH!

Anyway Thankyou so much my reviewers, and readers! Enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

"I am correct aren't I? It's you isn't it...Severus?"

Severus had never felt more shocked or caught off guard in his life. Servine immediately occluded his mind. Perhaps the man was an occlumens. For a random man to suddenly start asking strange questions and just know that he was Severus Snape was a shock in itself. How could he possibly know though? There is no way Alder would let the charms drop especially here in Diagon alley and Servine hadn't actually looked him in the eye or felt his mind being invaded. But then how?

"Aha! I can't believe it. It actually is you! Well the dark lord always did say you were a tricky Slytherin, but this!"

Servine decided he would try once more. He looked around in a confused daze. Then he turned to the man who had his shoulders.

"Sorry, who are you? And who are you calling Severus? I've never even met you!" But he knew from the look on this mans face that he knew. God this man actually _knew_! Servine glanced around quickly. The area was practically vacant probably because wizards were heading home. _Damn where is a crowd when you need one?!_

But Servine did spot something. Another unfamiliar brown-haired muggle man ran up to the one who had grabbed Severus and started talking to him. _Merlin not another one! I have to get away from here._

"Hey, leave him for a minute!" The man took the other ones hands off Severus' shoulders and began to whisper into his ally's ear. But Servine heard them anyway and what he heard made his heart stop.

"After all this is an excellent opportunity...we may have...use for him. We are the only ones who know. In fact, lets just take him now"

That did it. Servine didn't hesitate. He turned around and bolted as fast as he could away from the two men. He didn't check to see if they had followed him but carried on running. Suddenly the crowd appeared again and Servine blended into it quickly. But he was nowhere near where he was meant to meet Albus! Then Severus mentally paused. _Did this encounter mean_ _they knew about Albus too? What if they tried to go after him and he was kidnapped? Or worse as in he was hurt? No_! He couldn't let that happen. Albus was all he had left, all left to live for. If something happened to his mentor... _I would kill myself._

Severus knew he had to find Albus. A patronus was out of the question since people could spot it and it would blow his cover. Plus what if it didn't reach in time. Taking a sharp quick turn into the shop near him he waited there to bend over and catch his breath. A warm hand touched his back and he jumped, span around and whipped out his wand. But the sight he was greeted with was a favourable one.

"Albus" He breathed. He had never been more relieved.

Alder stood there looking very confused , his hand still hovering where Servine had bent over. His young charge had turned around and was gazing at him with a mix of relief and fear. Albus knew there were not many things that could get Severus' heart going out of fear, so something must have happened in his absence. What had happened to Severus?

"Severus? Are you alright?" Albus whispered low enough that only Severus could hear. But instead of replying, Servine only shook his head and stood straight up again. Then he took Alder's shoulders from behind and steered him out of the store and practically all the way back to the apparation point outside Hogwarts in a rapid pace. Finally Servine let go when they were in the forest outside of Hogwarts and were completely alone. Alder faced him and to his horror, Servine sunk onto a nearby fallen tree trunk and put his head in his hands, covering his face and shaking his head.

"Severus, what happened? Are you alright? Alder asked in a quiet yet concerned manner. He sat down next to Servine on the tree trunk and looked around twice, before removing the spells that made them Slades. Then he put a hand on Severus' shoulder. Suddenly Albus found himself wrapped around by black sleeved, tight arms as he was pulled close to Severus. Now he knew something had happened. Severus Tobius Snape didn't do hugs. He just did not and certainly not so openly. Albus pulled away enough to see Severus' black eyes gazing at him with so much relief. What would bring about such a feeling?

"Severus, child what is wrong?"

"Albus..." He let go of his mentor and looked at the mossy ground.

"I made a mistake. We have made a very big mistake."

"But Severus! What happened? For Merlin's sake, tell me!"

"I was caught." Albus looked at him.

"Caught, Severus? As in caught out?"

"A men I did not recognise, came up to me and asked me vague questions about dark magic and potions. Then he turned around and called me Severus. He started saying he knew it was me and then he grabbed me but stopped when his accomplice came up to him and told him to let go of me because he knew they could make use of the opportunity and decided it would be better if they just took me with them! In other words, two men I didn't know, knew who I was and wanted to kidnap me!" By the end of his rant and shouting, Severus had begun to act a little hysterical.

"Severus, tell me all the details. What they looked like, what they asked, what they did-" he stopped short to inspect Severus from head to toe.

"Did they hurt you? Severus, are you hurt!?" Albus shook him quickly when Severus didn't answer but gave a shake of the head.

"I'm fine Albus, I- what?" Albus had performed a quick diagnostic spell that told him Severus was speaking the truth (other than the venom already in his body and slightly elevated temperature). Albus tucked his wand away- he had learned that Severus' standard answer for everything was 'I'm fine Albus!' which meant nothing to him if his child was hurt. Sighing he signalled for Severus to continue. The potion master scowled but told Albus all the details, up to the point where Severus had run into the store. Albus linked his hands together and thought carefully.

"He said "the dark lord" that means that despite the clothes, they couldn't have been muggles. And you say there was something 'off' about them?" Severus nodded.

"Severus, have you considered polyjuice potion?"

"What do you mean?"

"That they were people you did know, only disguised?"

"Hmmmm. But then how did they know? Who were they and why did they want me?"

"There is probably much more to this that meets the eye. Let us keep an eye out but from now on we mustn't leave the castle unless it is necessary. After all, besides your wish to remain hidden, the ministry is after your body and I wouldn't be surprised if there are still death eaters out there as well."

He stood up and stretched. " come Severus! We should go back to the castle. And you mustn't worry. They cannot get to us at Hogwarts anyway"

* * *

Minerva had called for an emergency staff meeting that evening so when Servine and Alder returned ( with the glamour charms in tact) they were hurried into the staff room by Pomona and Filius. Once everyone was seated, Minerva began her main topic of discussion. But she didn't seem pleased. More frustrated in fact.

"Professors, earlier today I recieved a letter from the ministry of magic concerning the project we had discussed with Harry and his friends. It seems that despite the sheer number of witnesses who are willing to support the facts, the minister is just not willing to accept the fact that Severus was a brave man who wasn't a death eater"

The faculty gasped and began to chat amongst themselves.

"Tha's outrageous! Sev was on our side!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"It just doesn't make any sense, why are they so stubborn!" Pomona cried out.

"They should be hanged!" Filius shrieked. Followed by Pomfrey, Rolanda and Sybil. Even Filch nodded in agreement to the apparently ludicrous statement of the ministry. But Alder had his eyes trained solely on Servine. What would his son's reaction be? The doubts in Servine's mind had been caused partly by the fear that the staff had rejected him or hated him. This meeting didn't show this. In fact the uproar in front of his very eyes was proof that they cared for him. And would fight for him. _Merlin, despite me being supposedly dead they still want the charges cleared. _For an instant, Severus pictured what their reactions would be to finding out he was sitting right in front of them. Servine shook his head in frustration. He wasn't going back to his life as Severus..._except those men knew! They knew so what is the point in pretending l am someone I'm not?_ The ministry posed a problem though and if any death eaters were around he could be killed just for saying the wrong thing. He sighed. He was a wanted man despite what these people were trying to do for him. But at least he could try and stop them wasting their time trying to help his _dead body_.

He stood up and everyone halted like in the great hall. Alder remained silently seated, curious of Servine's reaction." professors, I don't understand why you are wasting your time fighting for someone who's no longer alive. Why would you even do that especially for someone who doesn't even deserve it, I mean for Merlin's sake Severus Snape was a murder-"

"That's enough!"

Servine stopped midway through his rant to find himself on the pointing end of Minerva Mcgonigals wand. It was then that he noticed all the teachers were glaring at him as if _he_ was a murderer. _But I am!_ He laughed at the irony of the situation in his mind but kept a serious face.

"Mr Slade I don't think you quite grasp how important Severus was. He was the bravest and I repeat, Bravest of men. He spied on the dark lord, killed his best friend and suffered the hate of everyone to ensure they were safe. And all for his love for another. Tell me, do you think it was right that he was killed by the dark lord the way he was? So brutally and that too, not even a quick and painless death?"

Servine had gone pale. He hadn't realised his memories were still with Potter. _That_ _Potter must have shown the staff_! And also that these people thought him worthy of fighting for. They cared. _Someone cares enough to defend me beyond my death. Is this how I am looked at by others? Do others defend me like Minerva? I have to know._

"Oh pray tell, who would agree with you headmistress? The ministry certainly doesn't!" He knew he was pushing it now but he needed to know if...

"Professor, I can mention dozens of names that would defend Severus!"

"Such as...?"

"Why the whole school for starters!"

_What? The whole school... Did that mean they have all forgiven me? No not possible!_

"You lie."

"Very well then." Minerva lowered her wand. She seemed to have calmed down if only a bit. "I will prove to you Servine Slade that there are many others who care for Severus like myself starting with when the school students arrive"

He nodded and sat down promptly and Alder smiled sadly at him. His knees felt like they were in a jinx as he took in the dialogue in the meeting. He then realised that he was confused. Totally confused. _What had Sybil said? That I was confused? Well she was right. What if her whole statement is true? That I must be careful...and mind my past..._

* * *

Three days passed swiftly with the professors hustling quickly to make sure that they were completely prepared for the students. Servine still hadn't managed to find time for the remaining seven potions and was constantly dosing himself with his antivenom to make up for it. But he knew that would run out soon and that this couldn't continue. He was becoming prone to dizziness again and it also didn't help that he wasn't able to sleep because the fear that the two men would appear telling everyone who he was along with nightmares about Lily and Voldemort, were giving him insomnia. Now it was only a few hours before the children arrived and filled the halls of Hogwarts with life.

But Alder had noticed the unusual effects on Servine. He tutted as he watched his stressed charge struggle to stay awake from the bedroom door. The young professors grey eyes were dull and slightly red. And instead of sitting up straight doing his lesson plans, he was slouching and hunched over slightly. Severus only ever did that if he was in pain. Alder grew suspicious and crept into Servine's bedroom those few hours before and asked him if he was suffering from the venom to which he shook his head. But he told Alder that he wasn't sleeping very well and Alder forced him to get some sleep for a while. When he woke up, Alder opened his door and gave him a smart set of clothes and cloak and told him to get ready. The students had arrived and he needed to be in the great hall within the next fifteen minutes. He scrambled out of bed and got ready. It was time to see if Minerva was being honest.

TBC;D


	16. Severus' mistake

**Dark blood- Servine's mistake**

* * *

Heya! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND COMMENTS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND YOU FULFIL MY SOUL:D

phew! Anyway, here we go guys. Chapter 16 wow, and I think A WHOLE LOT OF YOU WILL LIKE THIS! THATS RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A GREAT MOMENT HAS ARRIVED:D

REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL;)

* * *

The students filtered into the hall quickly and filled the place with life and colour. Most students seemed very happy to be back, Servine observed. He had sat down in his usual place with all the other teachers and Alder next to him on the professors table and he was busy looking at all the students. Draco was seated amongst the Slytherins but seemed very quiet while Harry seemed to be in deep conversation with Ron. He wondered how they'd react to a new DaDa and potions professor but decided there was no point worrying about it. He wasn't really here to teach as much for the sake around being with people he loved. _Did I really just think that? Damnit you have gone weak. I wouldn't be surprised if you got showered by a potion!_ He growled slightly and put a hand to his head when the internal conflict amplified his headache. Alder noticed with concern.

"Servine, child does your head hurt?"

There wasn't a point in lying. He would notice. "My head...and stomach slightly"

"You ought to see Pomfrey this instant"

"No, I am well enough. I just haven't taken the antivenom yet and-"

"Servine you haven't been sleeping or eating either. And that potion isn't enough, you know this"

"I will brew them in the class alright?"

Reluctantly, Alder nodded. Once everyone had gotten seated, Minerva stood up and began her welcoming speech.

"Well it is truly a pleasure to be able to welcome you all back after what I am sure you will agree has been an extremely difficult year. Let me just say that the vanquisher of Voldemort resides here amongst us right now. Harry Potter would you please stand up." He stood up and gave a small smile as everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

"Harry would you like to say anything?"

"Uhhh...look I know I defeated Voldemort. But I couldn't have done it without the help of so many people here. Most of you have had a part to play in this. I think we have to work together to build the lives around us and to not let those who have sacrificed their lives to have been in vain. Not Everyone survived this war so us-as in those who did, have to make this world a better place. It was why we all fought and I think if we all try we can make this home again."

The whole hall filled with cheers as he sat down with Hermione and Ron by his side.

Minerva drew the attention back to her.

"Well said Harry. Now let me introduce the new additions to our staff, Mr Servine Slade and Alder Slade, the new potions and defence teachers of Hogwarts. I am sure they will find themselves much at home here at Hogwarts. Professor S. Slade will be the new head of house for Slytherin and professor A. Slade will be head of Gryffindor. Now, as you all know the petition which we came up with to express our voices to the ministry has gone through and has been received by the minister himself. However I am sorry to report that the ministry is still not willing to accept Headmaster Severus Snape's position in the war as being on the side of the light."

The reaction brought about by this statement was devastating. An uproar similar to the staffs was created and if the students weren't protesting then they were sobbing silently to themselves. While this was going on, Minerva looked over her shoulder and gave him a pointed look as if to say '_I told you so_'. He stared ahead in a daze. This couldn't be right. They couldn't actually believe he was innocent. In all his years at Hogwarts he had only ever had two people care for him and that was Albus and Minerva. Albus had been dead however, and Minerva hated him the minute he became headmaster. So for a whole castle full of people to care how he was remembered was a shock to him.

"Now settle down!" The noise died down as Minerva demanded total attention. "We will try again! And this time we will do a personal letter and will call him here to convince him. In the mean time concentrate on building up the kind of atmosphere like before. As Harry said, this is home and we have to work hard if we ever want it to be what it once was." Claps and chatter resumed from then on and Minerva took her seat and summoned the feast for the students much as he and Albus had done in the past. Then she sat down beside him and turned to him with a glint of satisfaction.

"Do you see Servine? There are so many who care about him." She smiled sadly at the memory of Severus.

"But...why? Why do they care about him so much?" He honestly wanted to know. She sighed.

"Because only now, after his death do we see what he did for us. He sacrificed so much just to keep people like us protected. Yes he made mistakes, but at least he made the vow to make up for them." Then she laughed bitterly. "He was always compromised. And it brought him so much pain. Did you know he was a death eater so that he could spy for the light? There were days when he would come back covered in blood"

"...I had no idea..." He would have laughed had it not been for the shock this whole thing had caused him. He shook his head but his headache increased tenfold and he grimaced.

"Are you alright Servine?"

He frowned and brought a hand to his head. He could ask to leave to brew the potion, but that would be rude.

"I'm fine, Minerva stop fussing"

She flinched in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"...it's just that...in that exact moment you...reminded me of Severus" he paused. _shit!_

"Feeling sentimental are we?" _Dammit that also sounds too much like me!_

"Again! Merlin I must be missing him too much" she laughed sadly.

"Yes. Do not worry though. I am sure with time you will learn to adjust. This is your first year as headmistress is it not?"

"Yes...how did you know that?"

_Careful! _"I just...know"

"Hmmm well yes. I suppose with new things we must learn to adjust."

"Indeed"

* * *

That evening Servine decided he wouldn't give the Slytherins the speech he normally gave. Knowing them they wouldn't take lightly to the new head of house. They had been close to him before and probably wouldn't trust a new face. While everyone headed to sleep including Alder, he read through his lesson plans for the next day in his bed chambers. At one o'clock in the morning he went to bed. At three o'clock he was still awake. By four he was asleep but was trapped in a nightmare.

_A pale hand brushed his cheek from behind in a sick mocking version of Albus who had done the same countless times. He shivered but couldn't move for he was under the imperious curse. He knew who the hand belonged to. As he was forced to turn around to his red-eyed master he heard the very words that would have decided his fate._

_"Nagini...kill!"_

By four thirty he was awake again and realised he had a slightly higher temperature than was normal. _Probably too much venom. I have to make that potion tomorrow or else!_

At five he fell back to sleep and thankfully didn't wake up until Alder knocked on his door and shook him awake.

"Leave me alone, Albus!" He hissed. When he was tired he wasn't a morning person. Alder frowned and put a hand on his forehead.

"Child you have an even higher temperature than yesterday. Perhaps you should rest for today while I brew the-"

"No! I will teach. Today's the first day! I don't want people to think I am incompetent and useless" And with that he was up and ready before Alder could say anything else.

In the great hall however the noise of chatter and the bright lights made Servine's head hurt even more. And the thought of eating food made him feel very nauseous. Minerva questioned him again but thanks to his skills of deceit he was able to successfully draw her attention away from him.

* * *

The first lesson was tedious followed by the second and third. He mainly gave introductions and went over the basics of potion making and safety. He was however much nicer to the students because he now could be and also knew that if he behaved like he had previously with the same harsh manner, people would be able to make the connection. But one thing was bugging him. He still hadn't gotten a chance to even start the antivenom and it took three hours to brew. After the third lesson the students went to lunch but he stayed back and got the antivenom going. As he stirred in more lacewing flies his head began to spin and he gripped onto the table for support. After a moment it passed but now his whole body ached and he was feeling hot and cold all at once. _Dammit I should have started this sooner. Now I have to make sure I take it as soon as I can, and to be honest the sooner, the better!_

Alder walked in the middle of lunch and saw Servine brewing.

"Child, how do you feel now?"

"Fine!" He snapped. He really wasn't in the mood and he was in too much pain.

"I see you have started the potion"

"And I see you ignore subtle hints that suggest I am busy!" A flash of hurt crossed Alders face and it soon turned into anger.

"Really Servine I am only concerned about your welfare!"

"You are just getting in the way! Stop going on about how I feel!" Servine scowled and Alder crossed his arms and took his angry headmaster tone.

"Severus, that was extremely rude. If you wish for me to leave then do ask but this is not the correct way to behave. I expect better from you"

Servine looked up and stopped. "Do you know what Albus? You're right this isn't the proper way to behave. Perhaps I should point my wand at you instead!" He growled.

Alder walked out of the dungeons and went back to his classroom to collect his things. He had only wanted to check on Severus but if the boy didn't even behave properly then what was the point.

* * *

"I am professor Slade, your new potions teacher. As your professor I expect the utmost respect from each of you as we endeavour into the exact science that is potion making." The fourth class had started and was a two hour lesson. Servine really didn't want to teach this class right now though and not because of it being Slytherin and Gryffindor or having Harry Potter and Draco in it. It was because he felt too tired to keep this up. His body hurt, he felt sick and wanted to just lie down. He sighed and carried on with instructions.

Harry sat in his usual place in potions beside Hermione and Ron and watched the new professor. He reminded Harry a lot of Snape actually especially when he said 'exact science that is potion making' but still it made him upset. They had a replacement for Snape. In all his years here Snape had always been a well known teacher. Now there was a new defence teacher and potions teacher to take his place. Harry screwed his eyes shut as he ,against his will, visualised Snape being killed by Nagini. His eyes began to water when he thought of the blood but he snapped out of it when the new professor told them to start making a simple antidote.

"Well get to it. If you have any questions please do not hesitate in calling me. If there is a problem with your potion place a stasis charm on it and find me."

Then the hustling began as people moved to different areas of the room to retrieve certain apparatus. Harry returned to his desk carrying some supplies when Ron nudged him.

"Look at the professor. Doesn't he look kind of..."

"Ill?" Hermione finished.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it..." The professor looked busy working over a cauldron at his desk but his face seemed white as a sheet and his grey eyes seemed murky and bloodshot. It was like the man hadn't slept. Strange.

"Well lets just hope he gets better soon." And they carried on knowing there wasn't much else they could do.

About halfway through the lesson though, Ron added too much Asphodel and that caused the potion to become an unstable black tar. Harry looked up at his partner.

"Ummm Ron I think we should call the professor." Then they turned to look at the man who was still fussing over his cauldron, not really paying any attention to any of them. Harry walked up to him while Ron tried to put the stasis charm in it.

"Professor, we need your help. Our potion just-" then a shriek from Ron was heard. The professor jumped up and bolted to the shaking cauldron. He tried a spell but realised it was too late. And all the children were within range of the explosion he knew would come.

"EVERYONE TO THE FLOOR NOW!" He screamed out and everyone ducked down. Just then the cauldron exploded, showering black potion and bits of cauldron everywhere. Servine had only just enough time to put a Protego spell on Ron before he was hit with the potion. For a few moments he was completely disorientated and within a matter of minutes he heard a whisper from behind him from Harry.

"Pro...Professor...Snape?!" And then Severus collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint, completely exhausted by the days events while the children crowded around him in fear and utter disbelief.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review;)


	17. The truth comes out

**Dark blood- The truth comes out**

* * *

Helloooooo everyone! I am so glad you've been enjoying this and I want to say a huge thankyou to all of you who have been reading this so far! I would like to thank** Anthro79, BellaBellaCullen1, Blackstar-Moonshadow, , Harley725, HikariNoAnkoku, Irinaa3, KidouSeverus, Lily F. Lux, Lup C, Madlenita, ParseltongueSpeaker, Procrastinator, Raven Lockwood, Rignach, Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach, Water Child, Zarathustra, alicefiresage, animal8, cheshirecat55, didydid, elianam, evilwing2004, hhargrove, jaw12801, lilyginnyrose, , nightworldangel, oreomonstar, orphen chica, rose51794, sarahbluerose130, snape4life26, sugar ninjas, Ai kouu, Almaviva, AwesomeReaderAndWriter 357, Cosmos89, Fa07, FireSenshi2, Kyubi-female, LiuanTobit, SavSnape, lilynetta, mzperx, rati5back, secretstories, issylovesthedragons and GoodNaughtyGirl **For reading this story and acknowledging it. And of course my other favourite peops who review, I love you guys too so thank you **lilyginnyrose,GoodNaughtyGirl, Linda, Madlenita, HikariNoAnkoku, Harley725, Irinaa3, Guest (with no name:), SavSnape, mzperx, LiuanTobit, Water Child 1990, , snape4life26, Kurama159, Ayla-tan, 00, Procrastinator12 and JulieSnape02 **cuz you guys all reviewed and made me even happier:) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Anyways This has got to be my longest chapter yet. I really loved writing this so as always, tell me what you think! I personally love Sev in this but that has always been the case *HUGS SNAPE TIGHTLY AND RECIEVES DEATH GLARE FOR SAID SNAPE* Anyway Here we go-The truth comes out! (Finally *phew*)

* * *

Everything was black and all was silent. His eyes were closed. Someone was holding his upper body, he could feel it- one arm around his torso, another supporting his shoulders and head. A different gentle hand placed itself on his chest as something cold was pressed against his lips. _Cold?_ He opened his mouth to protest but as soon as he did or tried to, the cold thing went in followed by a horrible viscous liquid to the back of his throat. _Oh, a potion_. He coughed after a moment which caused whoever was giving him this potion to remove it from his mouth quickly. Then several hands pushed him up and rubbed his back as he brought a shaky hand to his mouth to prevent the coughs spraying germs everywhere. When he stopped, he shuddered for a moment and gave a sigh, before he heard several voices and was pushed so that he fell back into whoever had him in their arms before. The arms wrapped around him gently again but with a firm grasp. He struggled weakly against them but then someone shushed him and the potion was given to him again. As he drank it, he could hear a thumping-a heart beat he recognised, towards his right hand side. That meant he was against someone's chest. He frowned and tried to open his eyes. After several tries he was successful. He groaned softly upon his awakening and could see several blurry shapes above him with some looking down at him. His sense of hearing suddenly returned.

"Look, I think he's coming out of it!"

"Thank Merlin!"

"I-I can't believe it!"

"I know-I me-mean like how is that ev-even possible?"

"Is it...really him?"

"I hope so!"

"Have Ron and Lavender gone to madam Pomfrey yet?!"

"They're taking too long!"

"What about Headmistress Mcgonigal!? She would want to see this!"

"I'll-ill go and get the headmistress as-as well!"

Severus groaned slightly more loudly this time and tried to sit up. Almost immediately the blurry figures looked at him and approximately ten hands pushed him back down into the arms again. This was irritating. He couldn't do much with so many hands around. He tried to recall what had happened and blinked several times in order to get rid of the blurriness. Then his eyes widened as they cleared.

He had been securely placed in Potter 's arms on the floor with his students crowded around him. Several had tear tracks on their cheeks and many were shouting out random statements like the ones he had heard before. Potter at this moment didn't have his eyes on him but Severus was looking up at Harry. Until Harry looked at him and his eyes widened with something akin to relief.

"You're awake. I'm so relieved sir!" He said with a shaky voice. _Why so shaky?_ Then Severus realised what must have happened. When he looked at his reflection in Harry's glasses he saw dark, glazed, obsidian eyes staring back at him. His eyes. Severus Snape's eyes.

_No!_ The spells had come off completely and he probably looked like himself again.

He struggled frantically but Harry tightened his grip and pinned his arms down against his sides.

"No Snape you have to stay like this. If you move you could hurt yourself even more"

Even more? Then he remembered something vaguely. A cauldron had exploded showering him in debris only because he was too weak and dizzy at that moment to put a Protego spell on himself. The consequences were that he now had a large open gash going from the side of his torso to his stomach which Harry was holding (probably to staunch the bleeding) and he had a very high fever because he hadn't had time to finish brewing the antivenom which he was supposed to have taken the night before. He spoke out but his throat felt raw and his breathing was shallow. He was also starting to feel lightheaded.

"Need...anti..."

Harry blinked then looked at Hermione. "Hermione! Run to his store cupboard and find something to heal his side. Quickly!"

Within a matter of minutes, Hermione managed to give him a potion which cleared most of the dizziness and sewed his side back together so that he wasn't bleeding to death anymore. He nodded his gratitude and closed his eyes in submission though it wasn't the potion he had in mind. Just then, the door opened and Draco walked in followed by an annoyed headmistress Mcgonigal.

"Is what I have heard true!? That-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the prone figure on the ground. Then her face turned red with a mixture of pain and anger as she stood above him and starting yelling.

"Professor Slade! How dare you mock the staff and students with this cruel trick. I understand you were skeptical of our love for Severus in the meeting but this goes well beyond disrespect! Why this is beyond unacceptable!"

"Min-Minerva..." He sat up slowly this time and Potter let him go this time because of shock at Minerva's reaction. Snape's eyes were still closed. He placed one hand on the ground to steady himself and brought the other to hold his pounding head. How could she not realise it was him!? He would have thought he looked quite like...well himself. That it would be quite obvious!

"...it's me...it's really me..." He whispered.

"This is not possible!" She was still angry. Then he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Minerva...it's me...believe me...please...I-I'm so sorry..." He continued to whisper. But he noticed she had stopped looking angry and was instead fascinated with his eyes. Of course they had always been a mystery to her, but now they stood for something more and meant alot to her. She thought she would never see them again. Severus' dark mysterious, obsidian eyes. He was about to close them again to reduce the amount of light affecting his head when she whispered a gentle "nox", took in his frail appearance and knelt next to him. It all made sense. The way he brewed and his handwriting on the potion bottle, his knowledge of the school. When Alder had called him Severus. That his painting didn't speak. She should have known then, they were all such obvious signs.

There wasn't a chance she would overlook the possibility that Servine Slade could very well be Severus Snape. She couldn't process it for a moment and knelt there with tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart leapt with hope and disbelief and Harry looked at her with similar hope and tears. To Harry, if this man was Severus then he had every chance to say everything he had wanted to say and every opportunity to get to know him. Of course only if this wasn't a lie.

"So is it...is it really him? Is he really Severus?"

"I am not sure, Harry...but I think..."

Minerva, in response shuffled forward and took Severus' shoulders. He offered no resistance probably because he was too weak and didn't say anything as he closed his eyes. He was shivering too despite him being quite warm. She frowned. Did he have a fever? She placed a hand on his forehead and was stunned at the heat that radiated off it. A very high temperature was felt.

"Harry what happened?"

"I went to ask him for help with our potion and he was about to explain something to me when our potion exploded. He told everyone to get down and put a protective spell around me and Ron but didn't have time to defend himself hence..." Harry gestured to the bloody mess that was Severus' left hand side. She was glad they'd healed his side but her frown grew larger as Severus didn't say anything. He opened his eyes but they seemed to become more dull and glazed by the second.

"But that doesn't explain this high temperature he has. Look, feel it"

Harry put his hand against Severus' cheek and gasped. That was no ordinary fever, but more something that had developed. The students stood over them, watching in fear but also excitement. If this man was professor Snape then that meant he was alive and they could thank him. Harry felt this excitement too but it was soon replaced by concern that the man's sudden illness and fever that could kill him before they could even talked to him. This strengthened his resolve. If he was Severus then Harry was not going to waste the chance. He wouldn't lose him a second time.

Severus felt multiple hands feel his head but he was starting to feel lightheaded again and blocked the voices out. He would pass out again unless someone had the potion he needed. Then he heard the dungeon door open again and suddenly...

"Severus! Merlin child how could you let this happen?! Why didn't you take the potion!?" It was Albus. Severus felt a warm feeling of relief but that soon turned into fear. The fight they had earlier was still in his mind. And it was unlikely Albus would talk to him let alone help him-

"Minerva the potion in the cauldron on his desk will help him. Harry give him to me and get it! Hurry, he doesn't have long!"

Then Severus felt his body being transferred again to older hands. He was laid down with his head on Albus' lap. He looked up at his mentor who was upside down and breathing became more difficult. The venom was taking it's toll.

"I'm so sorry...Albus...made a ...mis-mistake...I-" he was cut off by a potion Albus was administering to him. His eyes widened when he recognised the antivenom and downed it immediately . After what seemed like the most tense minutes, he felt way more alert. His breathing returned to normal and his complexion gained more colour. He could handle things much better now. He opened his eyes wide, took a deep breath and sat up no longer shivering.

Minerva could not believe what she had just witnessed and heard.

"Albus?! Did he just say Albus!?" She turned to Alder in shock who still had his charms in place. He sighed and waved his new wand in the air chanting a complicated spell. A second later Albus Dumbledore was seated next to her with Severus by his side. The whole class gasped and Harry smiled widely. Both were alive! Two people who had supposedly died in the war to save and help him had survived! Harry felt a warm sensation grow in his heart as he looked at Albus and Severus who had their heads down.

"Are you...is it actually you...headmasters?"

Severus jumped a little at the title but Albus looked up and nodded warmly at Harry.

"I believe it has been a very long time since we last spoke Harry. I think headmaster Snape here would also agree, wouldn't you Severus?" But Severus' mind was still reeling at what had happened. They had been discovered and now there was nothing he could do to deter them. _Forget everything, these children must hold a great amount of hatred even if their headmistress expected them to miss me_. It was all for show, how could they not despise him? How could they want him alive? He knew they would be shocked at this discovery but they were still probably secretly itching to throw him into Azkaban after deciding to punish him themselves.

"Pro...professor Snape? Headmaster Snape?" Harry tried again. He lifted his head and realised every pair of eyes in the room was trained on him. They wanted him to answer. What did they want him to say?

"I...don't know what to say..." Was his not-so intelligent responce. Harry's face saddened instantly when he saw tears down Severus' face. Severus hadn't even realised he had been crying silently. Minerva and Albus stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"I think...perhaps we had best go to my office. I would like to ask a few questions. Harry come with us. I think perhaps you should also be a part of this as you are a witness to what happened. The rest of you are to say nothing of this. We are yet to affirm the legality of the situation. Do not say a word to anyone else in the school. I will inform everyone later of my decision at dinner. Go to your dormitories and get on with your written class work there"

Everyone tore their eyes of the headmasters and went to pack up their things to leave.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Well now if you three would care to accompany me to my office" and they left the dungeons.

* * *

Minerva guided them to the room and turned on the fire. Severus couldn't help but feel nervous. He thought he could sense she wasn't entirely convinced. Harry on the other hand seemed absolutely thrilled and couldn't take his eyes of him. Albus noticed Severus' discomfort at being scrutinized and chuckled to himself. Severus glared at him but gasped when he felt Minerva trap him in a warm hug. Albus and Harry raised their eye brows in surprise mirroring Severus.

"Minerva...what are you doing?"

She inhaled his scent and smiled. It was just like him. His voice, reaction, manner, everything was all him. He was alive. She then turned and did the same to Albus and found she thought the same thing. They were here and surely any poly juice potions would have worn off by now. She stood back to have a look at them and gave a wobbly smile.

"Is it really you two? Could it really be that you're alive?"

"Yes Minerva. It really is us. I rescued Severus from bleeding to death by what I thought looked like snake bites. I took him from the shack and looked after him." Harry looked at Minerva at the mention of Nagini. He remembered watching Severus get bitten by the accursed thing and couldn't be more glad of its death.

"And as for me, well I have been alive for quite a while. I remember Severus had a similar look on his face when he first saw me" Severus scowled.

"Well take a seat. I am sure Harry is as curious as I as to how you came to be here and how you survived."

They all sat down on sofas in the warm lounge area and Minerva summoned tea. They sipped and continued.

"So Severus, how did you survive?"

"Well you now know Albus found me. He took me to a hidden hut in the forest and took care of me. I was unconscious for a while but managed to live long enough for Albus to get to me."

"And that is why your body went missing. We searched for a long time but found nothing. We never guessed you had survived and was taken by Albus, speaking of which..." Harry turned to Dumbledore. "How come you're alive? It's amazing"

"No my boy. What you did was amazing! You defeated Voldemort and that child is something to be proud of! But I must confess I am alive because of very ancient magic that I delved in."

"What do you mean Albus?" Minerva was intrigued but he waved it off.

"That is for another time, but let's just say I have many tricks up my sleavee. Right now though I want to know how you feel about all this. Are you surprised?"

"Surprised! I am very surprised! I can't believe that my only father figure, Albus Dumbledore is alive! And that the professor, the man who has protected us all, professor Snape, is still alive! But..." Harry looked slightly sad for a second but Severus noticed.

"But...what, Harry?" Harry looked up at the wizard in surprise.

"You've never called me Harry before" Severus' cheeks went slightly red as he blushed. Harry was surprised that he had made Severus Snape blush. The man continued to appear evermore human with every extra minute Harry spent around him.

"W-Well I couldn't call you that with the dark lord around could I!" Harry laughed then stopped and gazed at the headmasters kindly.

"But...why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us you were alive? That was what professor Trawlawny had said right? That you were hiding something? Was this it?"

Albus made eye contact with Severus and the potion master sighed. "I...Yes that was the secret I suppose. And as for why we hid this...the reason was that I thought you all..." Minerva leaned in to listen.

"We all what, Severus?" He looked at her with pain filled eyes.

"You all hated me. Wanted me dead. I...was cruel, a death eater and was one of the worst one's because I was traitor who killed Dumbledore. I thought that if I walked in here the students would want to kill me and I was such a coward and I-" His throat clenched. He swallowed and his eyes became distant. "I deserve it..."

Harry stared up at him looking absolutely horrified. He turned on Snape and spoke firmly. "You are not a coward Snape. You are _the_ bravest most loyal person we have ever seen. Everyone here has missed you and so many people feel they owe their lives to you. You do not deserve anything other than a bloody award for being the most self-sacrifing idiot!" Snape flinched in surprise and frowned at being called an idiot. But Harry kept on going.

"It's true! How could you even _think _we don't appreciate what you did for what you did for my mother Lily-"

"Enough!...enough..." Severus put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Everytime he thought of Lily his heart felt as though it would chatter. The three watched him sadly but didn't say anything until he took his hands away and looked up.

"So what happens now? Are we going to reveal this to the rest of the school?" Albus began to twinkle as the question was asked. Minerva laughed at Albus' cheeky grin.

" We will surprise them Severus! We shall walk in rather dramatically looking like ghosts and will claim we were risen from the dead!

In the middle of Albus' tirade, the floo could be heard from the other room. Both headmasters stiffened and Minerva looked up. A very concerned Poppy came in along with Ron. She caught sight of the two headmasters and gasped.

"Merlin, so it's true!" Her eyes watered and she hugged them both tightly around their necks. Severus patted her awkwardly.

"Poppy don't cry" Severus had always hated to see her sad but he didn't understand why she was now. She let go of them and sat next to Minerva while Ron sat next to Harry and stared at Snape and Albus.

"Harry...Are they..?"

"Yep. I think it is definitely them. We were just in the middle of discussing how we would tell everyone" Harry grinned as he caught Severus' scowl. Poppy looked at Severus and pulled out her wand. She cast a diagnostic spell and gasped.

"Severus you've been poisoned! How long have you had this much venom in your body?!" Everyone looked at him shocked but he waved them off.

"It's nothing. I am fine-"

"Severus this is not nothing. You are running a fever constantly and according to this the venom is draining you. Have you been taking anything?"

" One of the potions I should be taking. I'm meant to take seven but I haven't had time to make them"

"No wonder. It looks like you've been overdosing on antivenom but that didn't stop other symptoms. Why did he collapse in class?"

"Ah our potion exploded and he was sprayed. It stripped off the glamours and cut him on his side."

"You've been hurt Severus? Show me your wounds and Ill heal them right now. And then Ill brew the potions you need. By the look of this venom you are in no shape to stand and brew several potions. You should be resting. In fact I'm taking you to the hospital wing"

"No no not necessary. Someone gave me a potion that healed my side though I would like a blood replenishing potion. I do feel slightly dizzy still." Poppy jumped to her feet and went to get him the potion. Minerva got into a conversation with Harry and Albus while Ron looked at Snape.

"You know. I don't regret mucking up my potion now that I know it means I know you are alive. Thank you for everything you have ever done for us headmaster" Ron beamed at him and Snape gazed at him curiously.

"Are you not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I'm alive? Do you not hate me? I was always harsh to you three"

"Why would I be? You saved our lives. You put yourself at risk constantly and we didn't even appreciate it. The fact that you're alive means we can now show how grateful we are. You don't even know how bad Hermione felt when she realised how brave you were." He laughed and Snape smirked.

"Yes the know-it-all can be known to fret too much" he was actually joking with Ron Weasly. Since when had that happened.

After Poppy gave him the potion they talked for a while more before Minerva reminded Severus.

"Severus you need to rest. I think perhaps a few hours before dinner in the hall should suffice. Albus make sure he gets some rest" He nodded and stood up. Poppy left promising to find out more along with Ron who knew Hermione was waiting and Minerva went up to her desk too saying she would see them at dinner. Albus and Severus were about to leave when Harry stopped him.

"Ummm if its ok with you can I speak to professor Snape in private for a few minutes. I really need to talk to him." Albus nodded and went to the dungeons through the floo while Severus stood there looking at Harry.

"What is it Harry?" But Harry took him by his wrist and made him sit down on a sofa again. He then sat opposite Snape and spoke.

"While I was mourning you I thought of all the things I would say if I ever got the chance to see you again. I am so lucky I have that chance now because there is so much I am grateful for. Firstly I never wanted you to die. After I saw your memories I hated the fact that you were gone before I could even get to know you. The real you who wasn't a spy who put his life at risked. The brave, kind and loyal person my mother knew-" Severus made to speak but Harry silenced him.

"No headmaster this is something I need to say. Please listen. I want to get to know you. I want you to be cared for again. Merlin knows how much care you got here when you were headmaster. But there are so many people who care for you at the moment and you deserve nothing less. I promise you though, that I will not leave you. I won't make the mistake of letting you walk into danger like you did when you died. I will make sure you are protected just as you protected me all these years. Thank you Snape. Thank you so much for looking out for me all these years. Thank you for giving so much to end Voldemort and thank you for being so loyal to my mother and to Dumbledore and the cause. I won't lose you again Snape, I won't let it happen." Severus looked up at him slightly dazed. Wow the boy had thought about this. But the boy had thanked him and that made it all worthwhile since it was the closest thing he had to Lily.

"I...thank you Potter...Harry" Harry gave him a huge smile.

"Sir I think perhaps you should rest. You can sleep till dinner this evening. You may need to gather your strength for then cuz I'm sure everyone will be surprised" They stood up and headed to the floo but just as he was about to turn to leave Harry stopped him again.

"Professor Snape I'm sorry" he smiled cheekily.

"What wh-" he was about to ask why but then felt arms tighten around his waist and he was pulled into a tight hug with Potter's head resting on his chest. He stopped and looked down at him. The boy wanted to hug him and he had to admit it did feel nice especially since he had deprived himself of human contact for so long. He put a hand on Harry's head and sighed.

"I suppose I must get used to this if this is part of your gratitude"

"Mhmm"

"Well then." He tentatively put his arms around him and hugged Harry back. Harry tightened his hug in response. Then he let go of Snape and ordered the wizard to get some sleep. And Snape slept with no nightmares till it was time to go to the great hall.

* * *

TBC:D


End file.
